It Takes Some Getting Used To
by JessCM09
Summary: When Emily's pregnancy begins to hit her hard she realizes that she just can't do it all. Being forced to pull back in the field means that the brunette needs to make a few adjustments that will just take some getting used to. Another Chapter in my 'Second Chance' series.
1. Chapter 1

**Well Readers I'm back!**

 **Wanted to get started on the next story in this series as I just can't give it up. I'm so excited to know that both JJ and Garcia are still going to be with the show this season so I hope that until it starts up again my little story here can hold you over for a while!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 1**

JJ was having a sweet dream. She was dreaming about a pregnant Emily, sitting in a park with Henry and Alex; the family happily enjoying a picnic together on a beautiful spring day. It was a happy dream; the happiest kind of dream that was interrupted as she was woken by the sound of Emily bolting from their bed.

"Em?" JJ called groggily, rubbing her eyes and looking towards the master bathroom where she could suddenly hear the brunette getting sick. "Oh Em," she sighed, quickly getting out of bed and heading into the bathroom where she immediately knelt down behind her wife, bulling back her dark locks for her. "It's okay Honey. Just let it out. You're okay," she cooed, rubbing the other woman's back comfortingly. "Just let it out."

"Ugh," Emily groaned when she was finally able to sit back, leaning against the blonde's legs.

"You okay?" JJ asked, running her fingers through Emily's hair. "Do you want me to get you some water?"

"Not yet," Emily shook her head slowly as if she was afraid to move too much. "I don't know what happened. I was asleep and then all of a sudden I was going to be sick. God I feel awful."

"Welcome to pregnancy," JJ chuckled, kissing the back of the brunette's head. "I think you're a little out of practice baby."

"You think?" Emily turned her head to look at the blonde, her eyebrow raised. "Alex was a very long time ago and I don't think I ever…oh God," she groaned, quickly turning back towards the toilet before once again getting sick.

"Oh Em. I'm sorry baby," JJ felt bad for her wife, hating seeing her so sick. "It'll be over soon baby," she said, continuing to stroke Emily's back, feeling like it was the only thing she could really do.

"Hey Mom, Mum do you think you guys could…oh…" Alex came into the bathroom freezing as she took in the sight of her Mothers on the bathroom floor. "Are you okay?"

"It's just morning sickness Sweetheart," JJ was the one to answer, keeping a hold on Emily's hair as she turned towards the teen. "Apparently the twins are hitting full force this morning," she said, wrinkling her nose at the sound of Emily gagging into the toilet. "Did you need something Lex?"

"Well I was going to ask if you guys would let me drive to school so I could have a little more practice," Alex replied. "But I think I should take the bus," she said, moving towards the sink and filling up the glass that was left there with water.

"I'm sorry Baby," Emily apologized sadly as she once again leaned back against JJ's knees.

"It's okay Mom," Alex smiled, kneeling down next to the older brunette and placing a kiss on her forehead before handing her the glass of water in her hand. "We can go driving when you're feeling better. Are you going to stay home today?"

"No. Can't," Emily shook her head. "Too much to do," she said as Alex glanced at JJ with a concerned look on her face.

"Morning sickness usually comes and goes pretty quickly. She should be okay," JJ assured the teen. "You think you can get up yet Em? I bet some toast will make you feel better."

"Yeah, okay," Emily nodded, allowing JJ to help her stand up just as Henry started to cry from his room. "You get him. I need to brush my teeth," she said, smiling as JJ gave her hand a squeeze before heading towards the nursery, leaving her with the teen who was still watching her with a worried look on her face. "I'm fine Lex. I feel better already."

"Did you get sick like that when you were pregnant with me?" Alex asked, leaning against the vanity as she watched her Mother brushing her teeth.

"Not that bad," Emily shook her head, her mouth full of toothpaste. "I was nauseous a lot and I'm sure I was sick a bit at the beginning but it was never too bad," she explained once she had rinsed her mouth. "Maybe it's different with twins."

"Maybe," Alex laughed. "Let's hope they're less trouble after they're born."

"Yes," Emily agreed with a laugh. "Let's hope."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey, you're late," Morgan called out as soon as Emily and JJ entered the bullpen a full 30 minutes later than they should have. "What is this? You two just come in whenever you please now?"

"Only when someone can't stop throwing up but refuses to take a sick day," JJ rolled her eyes, remaining by Emily's side until she was seated at her desk. "We would have actually gotten here on time except we spent 15 minutes sitting in the driveway arguing about it after Emily here vomited in the front bushes."

"Nice," Morgan chuckled, laughing at the scowl on the brunette's face.

"Jen I told you I'm not taking a sick day," Emily practically growled, sick of having this conversation. "It's just morning sickness and I feel better now. I'll be fine."

"You know 80 to 90 percent of women experience morning sickness during pregnancy but it it's actually improperly named since the nausea can really be experienced at any point in the day," Reid stated rather matter of factly. "It usually starts around the 4th week of pregnancy and can last up until week 13, if not longer."

"Great," Emily huffed, placing her head on the desk. "Something to look forward to."

"Everything okay Prentiss?" Hotch's voice startled Emily into sitting up, the brunette immediately plastering a fake looking smile on her face.

"Everything's fine," Emily was quick to reply. "Sorry we were a little late."

"That's fine," Hotch raised an eyebrow suspiciously. "But are you feeling okay? You look a little pale."

"Morning sickness," JJ interrupted, ignoring the glare she could feel her wife shooting her. "We had a bit of trouble getting ready today."

"Oh well Emily if you need to…"

"Don't even bother Hotch," JJ shook her head. "I've tried. Trust me I've tried. She's staying."

"Well then I hope everyone has their go-bags," Hotch shrugged. "I got a call. We're needed in New York. Conference room in ten."

Nodding, Morgan and Reid immediately began to gather up their things while Hotch headed back to his office, everyone hoping to grab a cup of coffee before their morning meeting.

"Em," JJ turned towards her wife, looking like she was struggling.

"Jen please," Emily was practically begging, standing up so she could tuck the blonde's hair behind her ear. "I know you're worried okay? I know. But I'm okay. I'll be fine," she gave the blonde a small smile. "And I promise I will sit out when I need to. Okay?"

"Okay," JJ agreed with a sigh. "But I'm going to hold you to that and I swear to God if you argue with me I will get Dr. Alexander to ban you from flying so you have to stay here with Garcia from here on. Got it?"

"Got it," Emily laughed, grabbing her go-bag off the floor. "You wanna text Lex or Jessie?"

"I'll take Jessie you take Lex," JJ replied, already pulling out her phone. "Tell her I love her though and we'll call tonight."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Who's that?" Spencer came up behind Alex who was reading her cell phone at her locker, startling the shorter brunette who didn't hear her girlfriend approaching. "Sorry," Spencer chuckled, kissing Alex's shoulder. "Your Moms?" She guessed.

"They've got a case," Alex nodded, sending off a quick text before stuffing her phone back into her bag and turning towards her girlfriend. "They're heading to New York. Poor Mom. She had such a rough morning; traveling is probably the last thing she wants to do right now."

"I think you mean poor Mum then," Spencer laughed. "Knowing your Mom she's probably insisting that she's going to be fine. JJ's probably going to go crazy trying to keep Emily out of the field while they're away."

"That's true," Alex agreed laughing as she took Spencer's hand, knowing they needed to head to their next class. "So what's the plan after school today? Are you coming over? I bet we can get some time alone," she smirked.

"I'd love to come over," Spencer smiled. "But I doubt we'll get any time alone. I talked to Liv this morning. She said she was thinking of asking you if she could stay over for a few nights," she explained, as Alex nodded understandingly. "Sounds like things have been…well you know how things have been," she shrugged. "I think your house is like a safe space for her…she always feels better with your Moms."

"I'll text them and let them know," Alex replied, knowing neither of her Mothers would refuse Olivia. "We can all do our homework together after school and make dinner or something," she said as they reached Spencer's classroom. "I'll see you later?" She said as they stopped outside the door, hands still clasped together.

"I'll see you at lunch," Spencer nodded, smiling as she leaned in for a quick kiss. "Love you."

"Love you too," Alex grinned, waiting until Spencer headed into the classroom before turning around, finding a boy leaning against the wall behind her, obviously staring. Not recognizing the boy, Alex simply raised an eyebrow before making her way down the hallway towards her own classroom with a shrug.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"You must be from the BAU," the Police Chief at the New York precinct greeted JJ, Emily and Reid as soon as they arrived. "I expected there to be more of you."

"The rest of our team is taking a look at our crime scenes," JJ explained. "You must be Chief Henry. I'm Jennifer Jareau, Media Liaison," she shook his hand. "This is Agent Prentiss and Dr. Reid. We'll get started on victimology and the geographic profile here. Do you have a room we can use?"

"Please call me Gary. The room is all set up just the way Agent Hotchner asked for it," Gary replied, gesturing towards a conference room not too far away. "All the files are in there. If you need anything else…"

"We'll know where to find you," JJ nodded, smiling as she followed Emily and Reid towards the conference room, ready to get to work. "Reid you're going to work on the geographic profile, do you need a hand? Or should I help Emily with victimology?"

"Why don't you go through the files with Emily," Reid suggested, already looking over his map. "I'll let you two know if I need any help."

"Well then you ready to get started Agent Prentiss?" JJ turned towards Emily, who was reading a text. "Lex?" She guessed.

"She thinks Olivia wants to spend a few days," Emily sighed. "Do you think maybe I should go talk to her Mom when we get back?"

"I think we may need to but I'd really hate to see Olivia punished because of it," JJ nodded, sitting down next to her wife. "Maybe we should talk to Liv about it first?"

"Yeah probably," Emily nodded. "As soon as we get home then," she said before grabbing the top file off the pile of folders sitting in front of them. "Now how about we get started so we can solve this thing and get back to our kids?"

"Sounds like an excellent idea to me Agent Prentiss," JJ winked, grabbing a file of her own. "Let's do this."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey Mom," Alex answered her phone after the first ring later that night, sitting up in her room with Olivia, the pair both reading books for their English classes. "How's the Big Apple?"

"Oh you know, just full of creeps killing each other," Emily sighed as she could be heard flopping down on her hotel bed. "Mum's just getting some snacks from the vending machine. She'll be right back. How are things there?"

"Pretty good, "Alex replied smiling at Olivia from across the room. "Spencer, Olivia and I made dinner tonight and Olivia and I read Henry his bedtime story. We're just doing some reading assignments now."

"Aw that's great Sweetheart, thank you for helping Jessie out," Emily smiled; glad her teenager was such a good kid most of the time. "How's everyone doing?"

"We're all good, though I think Henry misses you," Alex replied. "Olivia says thanks for letting her stay," she added, knowing her Mother would understand that she couldn't really talk about it yet. "Do you think you guys will be gone long?"

"Well we didn't get very far today," Emily told her, her mind still thinking of the 3 young woman who had been raped and killed in the city in the last two weeks. "We're hoping to make some progress tomorrow though," she said just as JJ reentered the room.

"Is that Lex?" JJ immediately asked. "Hi Baby."

"Hey Mum," Alex laughed, finding it entertaining that her Mothers were always so excited to talk to her when they had only been gone for less than a day. "Did you get Mom all her snacks?"

"Got enough to hold her over for the night I hope," JJ laughed, throwing the snacks towards Emily. "Her cravings are definitely starting to hit."

"I take it you're feeling better then?" Alex asked.

"For now," Emily replied. "Got sick at lunch but I started feeling better a couple hours ago. I'm starving now," she said, already ripping open a bag of chips. "Hopefully these little monsters will let me rest for the rest of the night though."

"And hopefully give you a nicer wakeup call tomorrow," JJ added.

"Yes that would be nice," Emily agreed. "I mean if I have to be stuck at the precinct all day it would be nice to at least not feel like crap too."

"How's that going anyways?" Alex laughed, knowing her Mother probably hated being cooped up. "You enjoying working from the station or are you missing the field already?"

"I'm…I'm going to have to get used to it," Emily replied honestly. "It may not be exactly what I want but it's what's best for the babies and that's all I want."


	2. Chapter 2

**So I've gotten a little distracted doing a couple one-shots and working on my Rizzoli and Isles series, but I'm going to do my best to keep updating both stories! Hope you guys are still with me on this one!**

 **Thanks so much for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 2**

When Emily had gone to sleep the previous night she had been feeling better than she had all day. After spending all afternoon at the precinct fighting nausea, the brunette was grateful for her appetite's return as she munched on snacks with JJ in bed. Filled, Emily had fallen straight to sleep, comforted by the feeling of JJ's fingers running through her hair.

Having felt so good before bed, Emily was startled when she was woken rather violently as she bolted out of bed; only making it to the waste basket before emptying the contents of her stomach.

"Em?" JJ was still groggy as she sat up; searching the room until her eyes finally fell on Emily who was leaning over their garbage bin, still heaving. "Oh honey," she sighed, stumbling out of bed and over to her wife. "Are you okay baby?" She asked rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's back.

"No," Emily shook her head carefully, taking a deep breath as she tried to calm her stomach. "I think the twins are trying to kill me. They hate me already."

"I know you know that's not true," JJ chuckled, leaning forward and pressing a kiss against the back of Emily's head. "I know this sucks now but you'll get past it."

"Humph," Emily sighed, leaning back against her wife, too afraid to move, as she didn't want to get sick again. "I smell like vomit," she eventually broke the silence that fell over them.

"I think that's mostly the trash bin, but yeah, you kind of do," JJ couldn't help but laugh. "Come on I'll get this cleaned up and then we'll get you in the shower," she said, once again kissing the top of Emily's head before taking the garbage can into the bathroom where she dumped it and cleaned it out before returning to the main room to find Emily exactly where she left her. "Ready?"

"I don't think I can," Emily admitted, looking slightly embarrassed. "I'm afraid if I move I might get sick again and I really don't want that."

"Well I'm pretty sure you can't just stay there all day Em," JJ replied, kneeling down in front of her wife. "Come on. I'll help you."

Taking both of Emily's hand in hers, JJ helped the brunette stand, giving her a moment to steady herself before slowly leading them towards the bathroom, where she first turned on the water before turning back to Emily. Seeing that her wife wasn't going to make a move to get herself into the shower, JJ immediately began undressing the brunette before pulling off her own pajamas and leading them both into the rather small shower stall.

While normally a shower together would lead to fooling around, JJ knew Emily didn't have the energy today, instead taking care of her as she let the water fall over the brunette's head before pouring shampoo into her hand in order to lather Emily's hair. Emily sighed as JJ took care of her, her eyes closing as the blonde's fingers massaged her head. The brunette felt her whole body relax, wishing she could stay this way for the rest of the day, until the sound of a phone ringing from the other room brought her back to reality.

"No," Emily groaned as JJ's fingers left her hair.

"Sorry Baby, I need to get that," JJ kissed her shoulder. "Will you be okay finishing up on your own?"

Nodding, Emily felt an immediate loss as JJ stepped out of the shower, her shoulders slumping as she rinsed out the rest of the shampoo from her hair, spending a few extra minutes under the hot spray before deciding she better get out. Drying off, before wrapping herself in a towel, Emily made her way out to the main room to find JJ also wrapped up in a towel, just hanging up her phone, the blonde's back to her.

"We've got another body," JJ said without turning around. "Hotch wants Morgan, Rossi and I to go check it out. I didn't tell him you were sick but maybe you should stay back here for a couple hours Em," she finally faced the brunette. "Overdoing it right now isn't going to make you feel any better. Maybe if you get a couple extra hours of sleep you'll…"

"Jen," Emily interrupted, letting out a deep breath as she stepped towards the blonde. "I'm fine okay? I feel better now. I promise," she kissed her wife's forehead. "Plus I won't overdo it if I'm just working from the station. I'll just help Reid and Garcia and if I start to feel sick again I'll get a uniform to bring me back to the hotel. Okay?"

"Okay," JJ nodded, though she was biting her lip nervously. "But I'm leaving Reid in charge of taking care of you. He'll tell me if you're being stubborn."

"Okay," Emily laughed, pulling the blonde in for a kiss. "But just so you know. Reid's way more afraid of me than he is of you."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey," Alex snuck up behind Spencer in the library during her free period later that day, placing a kiss on her cheek. "Thought I'd find you in here. What are you doing?" She asked as she pulled out the chair beside her girlfriend.

"Just doing some research," Spencer smiled gesturing to the various catalogues and books surrounding her, watching Alex as she immediately picked one up; her brow crinkling in confusion.

"Colleges? Really?" Alex tilted her head. "Spence you do know we're juniors not seniors right? Don't you think it's a little early for all of this?"

"It's never too early to be thinking about college," Spencer shook her head. "This year is going to fly by and there's no way I'm going into senior year not knowing where I want to go after high school. I mean you can't honestly tell me you haven't thought about college at all."

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, feeling suddenly embarrassed. "I mean I guess I've thought about it a little but I haven't thought about it this much," she gestured to the table in front of them. "I guess I always just thought college was still so far away."

"It's closer than you think," Spencer replied, taking Alex's hand in hers. "You really don't have any idea where you want to go? No big dream school?"

"I used to want to go to Northwestern," Alex replied, biting her lip. "But that was when I lived in Chicago and it was mostly because that's where my parents went," she explained. "Now I can't really imagine going there."

"Your Mom went to Yale," Spencer pointed out. "Have you thought about going there? Because it's definitely on my shortlist."

"I don't know," Alex admitted. "I mean obviously I'd love to go there. My Mom loved going there and it's a great school but…I just can't imagine living away from home right now," she blushed. "Henry's so little and I'm going to have two more little siblings soon and I just…I don't want to miss anything."

"Well that makes sense," Spencer nodded, turning a few pages in one of her catalogues until she found what she was looking for. "Georgetown is a great school. I could see us there."

"Us?" Alex raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were going to U Penn," she sounded confused. "Isn't that where your parents went? You've been talking about going there since I met you."

"Yeah but that was before," Spencer shook her head. "I mean obviously I'm not going to go to Pennsylvania without you. I want to go where you want to go."

"What? Spence don't be ridiculous," Alex practically scoffed. "You can't choose where you go to college based on me."

"You don't want to go to college together?" Spencer sounded shocked while her face turned angry.

"It's not that," Alex replied with a sigh. "I would love to go to college together but we can't make our decisions based on our relationship, it's just not…"

"You know what," Spencer interrupted practically jumped from her seat, quickly gathering up her things. "Just forget about it," she said before storming off, not even bothering to look back.

Alex, who wasn't quite sure what had just happened, didn't know what to do, feeling frozen in place as she looked up to find the boy from yesterday watching her from across the room.

"What was that about?" Olivia, who just so happened to be entering the library at the same time that Spencer was storming out, asked as she approached Alex's table. "Are you two fighting?"

"I…I don't even know," Alex sighed. "But I definitely screwed that up. Hey do you know that guy over there?" She asked, nodding towards the boy who was now focused on his books.

"Oh yeah he's new," Olivia, who always seemed to know everyone, nodded. "He's in my political science class. I think his name is Lucas or Leonard or something," she shrugged. "Why?"

"I keep finding him watching me," Alex felt a little uneasy.

"Maybe he likes you," Olivia replied, not overly concerned.

"He saw me kiss Spencer."

"Well then maybe he likes both of you," Olivia laughed, holding out her hand for her friend. "Come on, let's hit the cafeteria before class. I'll buy you a soda and you can tell me how you pissed your girlfriend off."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Please tell me you guys found something helpful," Emily said as soon as Morgan and JJ entered the conference room the rest of the team was working in later that day. "Did you get anything from the families."

"Not really much more than we already had," JJ shook her head in disappointment, flopping into the chair next to her wife. "Both men were living on the street because of drug problems they couldn't seem to get a handle on."

"Both families had also offered to get treatment for our vics," Morgan added, grabbing a water bottle before taking a seat next to Reid. "Greg's family was pretty convinced they were going to get him to come back home soon. It's a shame really."

"So we've got an unsub who's targeting pretty easy victims," Rossi stated. "I mean if these guys are using than it can't be hard to get them alone, or to trust you."

"You'd just have to offer them drugs or wait till they're already high," Emily nodded.

"But what is it about these two that drew our unsub's attention?" JJ asked the question that no one could quite figure out yet.

"I think our best bet at catching this guy in action is to get out on the streets tonight," Hotch said. "We canvas the areas and see if anyone has seen anything and if we're lucky we may stumble upon our unsub out hunting for another victim," he said as he turned towards Emily. "Prentiss we could use someone here watching the traffic cameras with their analyst. Think you can do that?"

"Oh…uh…sure," Emily nodded even though she looked like she wanted to argue.

"All right well why doesn't everyone take a break for dinner. We'll meet back here around 7," Hotch stood up. "See you all later," he said before leaving the room, most likely in search of the lead detective on their case.

"Anyone wanna hit that diner across the street?" Morgan asked.

"I think I'd rather go back to the hotel," Emily shook her head, glancing towards JJ, who nodded in understanding. "We'll see you guys later?"

"Sure," Reid nodded, as he, Morgan and Rossi stood, saying their goodbyes before heading out of the room as well.

"You okay?" JJ asked as she turned towards her wife, knowing the brunette wasn't going to like the fact that she had to stay back tonight while she and the rest of the team were out on the streets.

"I don't know," Emily sighed. "I'm really not crazy about staying back tonight but I know it's for the best. I just…I'm not used to being the one staying behind. I'm not sure I'm really crazy about the idea."

"I know baby," JJ smiled, tucking the brunette's hair behind her ear. "But you'll get used to it," she shrugged. "And you have nothing to worry about tonight. We'll all be fine. Now come on," she stood up. "Let's go back to the hotel and call those crazy kids of ours."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Ugh," Alex groaned, flopping down on her bed and covering her face in frustration.

"Spencer still ignoring you?" Olivia asked from across the room where she was doing her homework on the window seat in Alex's bedroom.

"She won't answer my calls and she's ignoring my texts," Alex sighed, turning her head towards her blonde friend. "I know she's mad but I wish she would at least talk to me."

"Can you really blame her?" Olivia raised her eyebrow. "I mean come on Lex. You basically told her you didn't want to go to college with her. She's probably really upset. Like not just angry…she's probably really sad."

"I know but I didn't mean I didn't want to go with her," Alex replied, her eyes stinging with tears. "I just…it's…that wasn't what I meant," she said just as her cell phone began to ring. "Hi Mom," she greeted, sounding rather dejected, having been hoping for Spencer to be calling.

"Wow you sound like you're having a good day," Emily replied with a laugh as she put the teen on speakerphone. "Mum's here too. What's going on? You okay?"

"Spencer and I got into a fight at school," Alex replied, not caring if her voice sounded teary. "Now she won't answer my calls or my texts."

"Wait you and Spencer got into a fight?" JJ sounded surprised. "About what?"

"College," Alex groaned. "Spencer was going on about schools today and how we could go to Georgetown together and what not and I told her she couldn't choose what college she goes to based on me and she got all upset," she explained. "But Spencer is so smart and she's been working so hard. She could basically go anywhere and I don't want her to make the wrong choice because of me. I mean I'm not wrong…right?"

"Of course not honey," Emily was quick to assure the teen. "College is a huge decision and you really can't base it off of someone else," she said. "You're just thinking about Spencer and what's best for her."

"I didn't mean to upset her so much," Alex continued. "I mean obviously I would love to go to college with her. I love her so much and it would be amazing to be together but I also don't want her to miss out on her dream school because of me."

"Well did you explain that to her?" JJ asked.

"She didn't really give me a chance," Alex replied. "She ran off while I was trying to explain."

"Well did you follow her?" JJ then asked, receiving silence from Alex, which was answer enough. "You know you Prentiss women are exactly the same," she sighed. "You care so much about other people and you just want what's best for them, which is great," she explained. "But you also forget that sometimes your intentions aren't really clear. Go across the street and talk to her Lex. Tell her exactly what you're thinking honey. But remember this is her choice too okay? Don't discount her feelings about it."

"What if she still won't talk to me?" Alex sounded worried.

"She loves you Lex," JJ told her. "Just get her to listen. You'll be okay Sweetheart."

"Thanks Mum," Alex replied, the smile back in her voice. "I'll text you guys later?"

"We'll be waiting," Emily said. "We love you. And good luck!"

"Thanks!" Alex laughed. "Love you guys too!"


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm so sorry that I'm having such a hard time updating this story! Life has been so busy lately but I have some time off coming up soon so hopefully I will be able to update both my stories a little more!**

 **Thanks so much to anyone who's still reading! I promise I am going somewhere with this story!**

 **Chapter 3**

Emily hated waiting. She hated waiting, and she hated being left behind, especially at work. Since she had joined the team it was rare for the brunette to be sidelined, only really missing time in the field due to injuries; but this was different. Deciding to be the one to carry the baby (now babies) meant that Emily was committing to staying out of the field for a year, as she would take some time off to stay home with the twins once they were born.

So after bidding the team good luck Emily had reported for camera duty with a rather friendly analyst who seemed to be quite chatty, a fact, which Emily was grateful for as it distracted her, but it also made her nervous as she tried to watch her team members at their various locations.

"So there's a delay on this right?" Emily interrupted the analyst's, whose name was Stephanie, rambling about her sister. "I mean what we're seeing isn't exactly live?"

"There's a short delay," Stephanie nodded. "Only 5 seconds, which I know can make a difference but I feel like it won't hurt us too much in this situation. What exactly are we looking for?"

"Someone who seems to be paying a lot of attention to the people living on the street," Emily replied, searching the cameras until her eyes landed on JJ who was paired with Rossi for the night. "Whoever is doing this has to be out talking to these people. They know about our victim's problems and they are likely targeting people who have similar problems," she explained. "While my team is out there they'll be asking if anyone has seen anyone around who seem too interested, or who has been asking a lot of questions. We need to be their other set of eyes though. We need to look for someone who gets spooked by their presence or who seems to be watching them."

"Okay, I think I can do that," Stephanie nodded, her attention now on the screen. "You guys have to do things like this often?" She asked, though her eyes remained fixed on Hotch and Reid.

"Yeah pretty much," Emily replied, shifting her gaze to Morgan, scanning the people around him.

"And do you always sit out?" Stephanie then asked.

"Oh…no," Emily shook her head, pausing awkwardly as she considered how much she wanted to share. "I'm uh…well I'm taking some time out of the field since I'm pregnant," she shared. "It's early but I want to keep myself out of any potential danger, especially since I've been getting pretty sick lately."

"Well I had no idea. Congratulations," Stephanie smiled. "Is this your first?"

"No I have a 16 year old daughter and a two year old son," Emily told her, while letting her eyes search out JJ again. "This will be my third and fourth. It's twins."

"Wow, looks like you and your husband are going to have your hands full," Stephanie said with a laugh.

"Actually wife," Emily corrected. "And we will most definitely have our hands full but it will be worth it," she smiled. "We've got two amazing kids and we can't wait for these two to come along as well," she said, just as something on the screen caught her eye. "There," she pointed to a man who appeared not too far from JJ and Rossi, a rather angry look on his face. "We need to get them on the phone," she said, hitting JJ's speed dial, just as the man on the screen began to move towards the two unknowing Agents. "Wait." She froze, listening to the sound of the phone dialing. "No!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Alex knocked on the Hastings' front door she was grateful when Peter was the one to answer the door as he simply smiled as he let her in, telling her that Spencer was up in her room and to head straight up. Feeling slightly nervous, Alex quickly made her way up the stairs, reaching Spencer's room where she poked her head in the door to find her girlfriend working at her desk.

"Hey," Alex called out softly, tapping on the doorframe with her knuckle, raising her hand in a small wave when Spencer turned around.

"What are you doing here?" Spencer asked before immediately returning her attention to her desk.

"Your dad let me in," Alex replied, hesitating for a moment before letting herself into Spencer's room. "I think we need to talk. I didn't mean what I said today Spence…at least I didn't mean in the way it sounded. Will you please let me explain?"

"What's there to explain?" Spencer shrugged, her back still to Alex. "You made yourself pretty clear."

"No I didn't. I was an idiot," Alex said, moving to kneel down next to Spencer's chair. "Please look at me," she said, waiting a moment before Spencer finally turned to face her. "Can I please explain?"

"I guess so," Spencer sighed, turning her chair and gesturing towards the rocking chair across from her, wanting Alex to sit.

"My Mum pointed out that I have a tendency to worry so much about other people and what's best for them that sometimes I forget that my intentions aren't very clear," Alex began, hoping Spencer would understand. "When we talked today I didn't mean to make it sound like I didn't want to go to college with you…I would actually love to go to college with you, but I don't want to be the reason that you don't follow your dreams Spencer," she said, grateful that when she looked up, brown eyes were staring back at her. "You've been thinking about college all your life and since I've met you all you've ever talked about is going to the same school that your parents went to. You've worked so hard for that and I don't want to be the reason that you don't do all that."

"But shouldn't that be my choice to make?" Spencer countered. "I mean shouldn't I get to choose if I want to follow that dream still?"

"Of course you should," Alex nodded. "It is 100% your choice. I just…I don't want you to end up resenting me because of it."

"What makes you think I would end up resenting you?" Spencer sounded confused.

"I don't know," Alex shrugged, though her insecurities were written all over her face. "I just don't want you to decide to stay here and go to Georgetown with me and end up hating it."

"What if I left and went to U Penn and ended up hating it?" Spencer pointed out. "Lex, we have no way of knowing what's going to happen when we do leave for college," she then said, beginning to understand where her girlfriend was coming from. "But right now all I know is that I don't want to be away from you."

"I don't want to be away from you either," Alex admitted. "But I believe in us. And I believe we can make it work, no matter where we are."

"So where does that leave us?" Spencer asked, still sounding unsure.

"Well we've still got quite a bit of time to decide," Alex pointed out. "But how about we make a deal," she said, receiving a nod from Spencer, telling her to go ahead. "We apply to one school together, maybe Georgetown, maybe somewhere else but we make that decision together," she continued. "Then we both make our other choices without telling each other what we're doing and see where we get in. We'll make our final decisions together, but we'll take everything into consideration, not just the fact that we want to be together. Deal?"

Remaining silent for a moment, Spencer eventually smiled, reaching out for Alex's waiting hand to shake it. "Deal," she laughed. "Now come here," she said, pulling the shorter brunette out of her chair and towards her, forcing Alex to sit on her lap.

"I really am sorry about today," Alex apologized, wrapping her arms around Spencer's neck. "I didn't mean to upset you."

"I know," Spencer nodded, kissing Alex's neck. "You weren't wrong I just…the thought of being away from you it just…it scares me a lot more than I want to admit."

"Don't worry. I understand," Alex replied, turning her head so she could draw Spencer into a kiss, which remained rather chaste before she pulled away. "I feel the same way."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Emily I'm fine," JJ sighed as Emily paced the area around the bed the blonde was currently occupying in the emergency room. "Seriously he barely touched me. Will you please stop pacing? This stress cannot be good for the babies Em."

"Yeah well I'm not sure sitting is going to help my stress right now," Emily replied, turning towards her wife and grimacing, something she had been doing ever since she arrived the hospital with Stephanie who had driven her. "I can't believe he hit you. I'm so sorry baby."

"Em," JJ reached out for the brunette's hand, effectively halting her pacing as she pulled her towards her. "You have nothing to be sorry for. This wasn't your fault so will you please stop acting like it was. You did everything you could to warn us about the guy once you saw him. It's not your fault the video feed had a delay."

"I just hate that you're hurt," Emily pouted, allowing JJ to wrap her arms around her waist.

"It's a black eye Em. He barely even touched me before Rossi had him pinned," JJ replied. "The only reason I even agreed to get checked out was because I knew it would make you feel better. Plus I figured we could get your blood pressure checked if needed."

When Emily had noticed the man watching JJ and Rossi she had immediately tried the blonde's phone, forgetting about the feed delays as she watched the man begin to yell, gaining JJ and Rossi's attention while Emily listened to the phone ring; eventually dropping her cell when the man moved at JJ with his fist raised. As she watched the man hit her wife, Emily felt herself beginning to panic; a panic, which only increased when JJ's phone went to voicemail. The brunette was only able to calm down when Stephanie pointed out that Rossi had apprehended their guy and JJ appeared to be fine just as Emily's cell phone began to ring with JJ's number.

"I think my blood pressure is starting to go down," Emily said, feeling herself beginning to relax in her wife's arms. "I'm sorry I got so freaked out. I just saw him go after you and…so many thoughts started going through my head and even when I saw you were okay on the screen I couldn't convince myself that you were okay. I just…I needed to see you in person."

"Trust me Em, I get it," JJ nodded, releasing the brunette so she could see her better. "I mean if the situation was reversed I probably would have been the exact same way so you really don't have to explain," she told her. "I think even Hotch knew what you needed considering he sent me here for a black eye. I'm pretty sure he said we needed to be sure I didn't have a head injury, which seems pretty unlikely."

"Well he did hit you pretty hard," Emily said, finally cracking a smile.

"Ah there she is," JJ teased; glad to see her wife finally calming down. "You feeling better now?"

"A little bit," Emily nodded, leaning down and kissing the top of JJ's head, before moving to sit on the bed beside her. "Just let me sit here like this with you for a few more minutes," she said, wrapping her arm around the blonde's back. "Just a few more minutes and I'll be okay."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Since it was already late, the team had opted to stay over night in New York, JJ and Emily falling into bed as soon as they returned from the hospital, too exhausted to do anything besides fall asleep in each other's arms. Hotch promised they would take off as soon as they were all able to make it to the jet, allowing the team to make it back to Quantico rather early so they could get started on paperwork in order to close up their case, which had ended rather oddly.

Since they were all obviously still tired and going a little stir crazy from a day of paperwork, Hotch allowed the team to head home early; no one needing to be told twice as they grabbed their things and rushed for the elevators.

"Lex! Henry! We're home!" JJ called as soon as she and Emily arrived home, knowing Alex would be home from school. "Come see your Mommies!"

"Ma! Mommy!" Henry ran rather clumsily down the hallway with a big smile on his face, jumping into Emily's waiting arms as soon as he was close enough.

"Aww there's my little man," Emily placed kisses all over the little blonde's face. "We missed you handsome!"

"Come see your Mommies? Really?" Alex called as she made her way down the stairs, still in her school uniform, Olivia not far behind her. "You guys are so embara….oh my God!" She froze as she noticed JJ. "What happened to your face?"

"Nice shiner!" Olivia said at the exact same time, obviously not noticing the look of horror on her friend's face.

"Thanks Olivia," JJ laughed, reaching out to hug Alex, who still looked overly concerned. "I'm fine baby," she kissed the side of the teen's head. "Our suspect got a little freaked out when he saw me and Rossi scoping out his hood. In an attempt to make a quick escape he decided to punch me in the face," she explained, pulling back so she could look into brown eyes that looked so much like her wife's. "He didn't anticipate Rossi having as quick of a reaction as he did so we ended up getting him. The black eye will fade soon enough."

Nodding, Alex leaned in for another hug before turning towards Emily. "And are you okay?" She asked, knowing how her Mother would have reacted when JJ was hit.

"I'm okay," Emily nodded, handing Henry to JJ before wrapping her arms around Alex. "I was pretty freaked out at first but I'm okay really. Mum made sure I had my blood pressure checked before we left the hospital last night. The babies and I are fine," she said, keeping her voice low so that only Alex would hear, kissing her head before pulling away. "It's nice to see you Olivia. You staying with us for a little longer?"

"As long as you're still okay with that," Olivia replied, biting her lip.

"Of course we are. Always," Emily told her, stepping forward to give the young blonde a hug, wanting to make sure she understood that she always had a safe place with them. "But let's talk soon okay? Not right away. But soon. Okay?"

"Okay," Olivia nodded, returning the hug with a smile, her eyes glistening when they finally pulled apart.

"Now I know we weren't gone very long but we missed you guys so what do you say we have a nice family dinner huh?" JJ suggested, still holding on to Henry, who seemed content to snuggle with his Mama. "Maybe you can even tell us how it went with you and Spencer," she turned to Alex with a grin.

"Oh she'll tell you about it," Olivia laughed. "She's only been talking about it non-stop since last night."

"Whatever," Alex gave Olivia a playful shove. "I am not that bad."

"Sure you aren't," Emily teased, poking her daughter's side. "You girls wanna help me cook something up for black eye over there? Or do you have lots of homework to do?"

"We can help. We were almost done with our schoolwork anyways," Alex replied, turning towards her friend. "We'll just go up and get changed and then we'll be right back."

"Sounds good," Emily nodded, smiling as she watched the two teens running up the stairs. "Good to be home?" She asked, wrapping an arm around her wife.

"Good to be home," JJ replied. "Always."


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay! So I originally intended to do more in this chapter but I realized it was getting to be a bit long. So it will continue in the next one! Thanks so much to everyone still reading! -J**

 **Chapter 4**

While Emily wanted to give Olivia some time before they had a talk she also knew that they were always at risk of being sent out on a case, meaning it was better to sit down with her daughter's friend sooner rather than later. During work that day Emily had taken every opportunity she could to get JJ's opinion on the matter, wanting to make sure she was making the right choice on whatever she decided to say to the teen.

By the time the couple were heading home at the end of the day, Emily had gone over what she wanted to say in her head so many times she was beginning to worry that it was all going to sound too scripted.

"Em, I'm pretty sure you're worrying too much," JJ told her wife in the car on the way home later that day. "Honey, Olivia just needs someone who cares about her. You just need to go in there and ask her what's going on at home. Find out how we can help," she said. "Olivia trusts you. She'll open up."

"I know I just…the kid deserves so much better," Emily shook her head in frustration, pulling into their neighbourhood. "She's one of those kids who just has such a great personality. She's so bubbly and original and just…herself, but lately…."

"She's been sad," JJ finished for her, nodding in understanding. "It's like her parents have just put out her fire at this point," she said. "It's awful to see but it always seems like the longer she spends with us the more she acts like her normal self."

"Sometimes I just wish we could keep her with us forever," Emily admitted as she pulled into the driveway, putting the car in park before turning towards her wife who simply raised an eyebrow. "Obviously I know we can't," she sighed. "I mean she belongs with her family and we've got our hands full already, especially with the twins coming but I just…I know what it's like to grow up with parents who just don't give a damn. It's just not fair and I want her to feel loved."

"I know Em," JJ nodded, reaching out and taking the brunette's hand. "And you know if it came down to it, I would take Olivia in a heartbeat," she smiled. "But she should be with her family. So let's try and make that happen okay?"

"Okay," Emily agreed, smiling as she leaned in for a quick kiss before turning off the car and getting out, meeting JJ by the front door so they could walk into the house hand in hand. "Kids we're home!" She called as soon as they were inside, smiling as Henry's footsteps sounded down the hallway. "Hey Little Man," she grinned, immediately scooping the little blonde off the floor. "I missed you! Where's your sister?"

"We're in here," Alex called from the family room where she, Spencer and Olivia were sitting on the floor around the coffee table doing their homework.

"Hi girls," Emily greeted, handing Henry off to JJ, before leaning over Alex to give her a kiss. "You have a lot of work?"

"Not too much. We're just getting started on a group project though. Trying to get ahead," Alex explained. "Is it okay if Spencer stays for dinner tonight? Her parents are out and Jessie made a casserole. She said there's lots."

"Of course that's fine," Emily smiled, placing a kiss on top of Spencer's head. "You can stay as long as you like Spencer," she said before moving to greet Olivia as well. "You think I can borrow you for a little bit? I think we should have that talk."

"Oh sure," Olivia nodded, looking a little nervous as she stood up, following Emily down the hall towards the office while JJ took a seat on the couch with Henry so she could talk with Alex and Spencer. "Are you mad?" The teen blurted out as soon as Emily shut the office door behind them.

"What? Of course not!" Emily was quick to assure the teen, leading her towards the couch in the office, gesturing for her to sit down. "I'm not mad sweetheart, and neither is Jen. We're just worried about you. You wanna tell me what's been going on at home?"

"I…" Olivia looked like she was at a loss, not knowing where exactly to start. "It's like my Mom isn't even the same person anymore," she eventually sighed, her eyes watering. "She used to be so involved and so attentive. We used to spend so much time together but now…It's like there's a new guy around every week and they just keep getting worse and worse," she let a single tear fall. "They're all creeps and I hate them and my Mom just doesn't seem to even care."

"Have any of these men ever done anything to you?" Emily had to ask. "Have they ever tried to touch you?"

"No!" Olivia was quick to respond, shaking her head. "No! No, I promise," she assured Emily. "None of them really have any interest in me at all. It's like I'm not even there at all. I feel invisible," a couple more tears fell. "And I'm just really tired of being invisible."

"Oh Sweetie," Emily felt like her heart was breaking for the teen, moving over so she could put an arm around her as she placed a kiss against her temple. "You're not invisible Liv. I see you. Your friends and JJ…we all see you," she offered as much comfort as she could, rubbing a hand up and down the teen's back. "Have you ever tried talking to your Mom about any of this?"

"I don't really know how anymore," Olivia shrugged. "It's all just so messed up and I've thought about telling my dad but I…I'm afraid if I tell him then he'll try to make me go live with him and I don't want to move."

"I understand that," Emily nodded. "But I really think you need to try and talk to your Mom. The only way this whole thing is going to get better is if you tell her how you feel. I'm willing to talk to her with you, if that's what you want."

Biting her lip, Olivia seemed to consider this for a moment, eventually turning back towards Emily as she nodded her head. "Okay," she said. "As long as you're there."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Alex was happy it was Friday when she got to school the next day, looking forward to sleeping in the next day as she was kept up later than usual all week with Olivia sharing her room with her. Since their weekly slumber party was scheduled to be at Olivia's house that week, the girls decided they would stay at the Prentiss household, which both Emily and JJ were happy to allow.

"So your Mom and Olivia are going to her house tomorrow?" Spencer asked Alex as they walked the school halls together, heading towards the cafeteria where they would meet Olivia and Zoey. "They're going to talk to her Mom?"

"That's the plan," Alex nodded, pulling out her cell phone. "As long as my Moms don't get a case obviously," she added. "I haven't gotten a text yet though so maybe they'll get lucky and be home. Liv sounded kind of nervous about it last night but I think she knows it's for the best. She should be with her family."

"Yeah I guess," Spencer shrugged, not sounding all that convincing as Alex quickly turned towards her looking confused. "It just sucks that Liv has to spend her time with a Mom who doesn't seem to give a crap about her or a Dad who decided to get himself a new family. Her parents don't deserve her."

"I couldn't agree more," Alex nodded, taking Spencer's hand in hers and giving it a firm squeeze. "But Liv deserves better and in the end they're her family. She should get another chance with them even though I would much rather she stay with me and my Moms," she admitted with a laugh. "I think that thought has even crossed both my Moms' minds, though they would never suggest it."

"Oh they would totally take her if they could, I don't doubt that at all," Spencer laughed. "But it's cool that your Mom wants to help Liv out instead."

"Yeah well apparently that's what she does; she's always looking out for my friends," Alex said, thinking of everything her Mother had done for Spencer as well. "Hey do you want to go get some snacks after school with me? I don't think we have much in the house right now. Mom hasn't had any weird cravings yet," she then said, freezing as she suddenly felt eyes on her, looking around to find the same boy from earlier in the week watching them.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Spencer sounded confused as she looked around, trying to figure out what her girlfriend was doing. "Lex? What is it?"

"Sorry I just…come on," Alex shook her head, ignoring the creepy smile on the boy's face as she pulled Spencer toward the cafeteria, not wanting to talk out in the open. "Okay look back behind us quickly. Don't be too obvious about it. Do you see a boy watching us?" She said, still holding Spencer's hand tightly in hers.

"That new kid?" Spencer replied as she turned back to Alex. "What about him?"

"He's always watching us," Alex said as they got in line to get food. "The one day I walked you to class and I gave you a kiss before I left and when I turned around he was just standing there with a smirk on his face," she explained, keeping her voice low. "And then the other day when we were fighting in the library he was watching us there too. I just…it's starting to creep me out. Do you know anything about him?"

"Not really," Spencer shook her head, grabbing a sandwich and placing it on her tray. "I mean I've seen him around a bit but I've never talked to him," she continued. "I wouldn't get yourself too worked up about it though Lex. He's a guy. They have a tendency to stare at us, you know that."

"It doesn't feel the same though," Alex still sounded worried. "I mean he's just…it feels different."

"Lex, relax," Spencer replied with a lighthearted chuckle, paying the lady for her food before leading Alex towards where Olivia and Zoey were already eating. "I'm sure it's no big deal."

"Yeah…you're probably right," Alex nodded, putting a smile on her face as they reached their friends even though there was a nervous feeling in her stomach; taking one more quick glance to make sure they weren't still being watched.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Can we get burgers for dinner tonight?" Emily asked JJ later that night, finding the blonde sitting in the middle of the family room with Henry, playing with blocks. "Burgers and milkshakes and fries? Maybe some onion rings too?"

"Sounds like someone got their appetite back," JJ laughed, glad to see that her wife looked better than she had in the last couple weeks. "You must be feeling pretty good today."

"It's the first day I haven't felt nauseous all day in forever," Emily nodded happily. "I know it probably won't last long so I want to take advantage and I'm starving. So burgers? I can go pick some up."

"Sure that sounds good," JJ agreed, knowing Emily likely wouldn't be happy until she fulfilled her craving. "Why don't you see what the girls want and take one of them with you."

"Good idea. You want your usual?" Emily asked, receiving a nod and a smile from the blonde as she went over to give her and Henry a quick kiss before heading upstairs where Alex and her friends were hanging out in the teen's bedroom. "Hey guys," She called, knocking lightly on the doorframe. "I think we're going to pick up burgers for dinner. And a veggie burger for Zoey of course. Does that sound okay?"

"Yeah that sounds good," Alex and the other girls nodded their agreement.

"Think one of you could come with me?" Emily then asked.

"I'll come," Spencer was quick to volunteer, wanting to help out and always enjoying her time spent with the older brunette. "Lex can just text me everyone's orders so we know what to get."

"Perfect, now let's go," Emily said, making the girls laugh. "I'm starving. We'll be back soon."

Alex laughed as she watched her Mother grab Spencer's hand and pull her out of the bedroom, shaking her head at the brunette's antics. "I thought Mum was bad when she was pregnant. I bet my Mom's gonna be crazy! I can't wait to see what she gets cravings for."

"I wonder if the cravings will be worse because it's twins," Zoey closed her notebooks and sat up. "Like maybe she'll want to eat even more or something."

"Maybe," Alex nodded. "So far all she's been doing is throwing up though so she must be feeling pretty good today if she wants a burger. I hope for her sake it lasts," she said, grabbing her cell phone to send their orders to Spencer just as a text came in, making the brunette freeze.

"What's wrong?" Olivia asked, noticing the strange look on her friend's face. "You okay? Lex!"

"Did one of you just send me a text?" Alex snapped out of her daze, looking from Zoey to Olivia.

"No…." Zoey sounded confused. "Why?"

"I just got a weird text…"

"What does it say?" Olivia asked when it became clear that Alex wasn't going to continue.

"I see you," Alex replied, looking worried. "Just I see you and nothing else. And it's from a blocked number."

"Okay well that's totally creepy," Olivia said, moving to sit next to Alex on the bed while Zoey nodded her agreement from where she still sat on the floor. "Do you think someone's watching us?"

"We're on the second floor Liv," Zoey pointed out. "Someone's probably just trying to be funny. I wouldn't worry too much. Why don't you text them back?"

"Yeah…yeah I'll try that," Alex nodded, sending out a quick text asking who it was and trying to calm herself down, as she couldn't help feeling a little freaked out about the whole thing.

"Maybe you should tell your Moms," Olivia suggested, seeing that Alex still looked worried. "I mean they deal with this kind of stuff right? Can't Penelope do something with this?"

"It's just one text," Alex shook her head, sending Spencer a text about dinner before dropping her phone on the bed, doing her best to put the message out of her head. "I'm not gonna tell them right now but I will if I get more," she said, looking up to find both her friends looking skeptical. "What? I will! I promise!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

When Alex woke the next morning it was late. The time on her alarm clock flashed 11am as the teen rolled over to find Spencer still fast asleep next to her; sitting up to find Zoey now alone on her mattress on the floor, still sleeping while Olivia had likely already left to go talk to her Mom with Emily as they wanted to get an early start. Wondering if Olivia had text her, Alex grabbed her cell phone, surprised to find she had 13 missed messages waiting for her.

Thinking something was wrong; Alex quickly opened up the messages, freezing when she realized they weren't from Olivia but from an unknown number, all 13 messages saying 'I see you' in some form or another. Officially worried, Alex quietly snuck out of bed, listening for minute in the hallway until she heard noises downstairs before heading for the stairs.

"Mum," Alex called, finding JJ in the family room with Henry. "Could Penelope find out who's texting me if it's an unknown number?"

"Oh probably, I've seen her do it before," JJ replied with a chuckle, turning serious as she looked up and noticed the expression on her daughter's face. "What's wrong?"

"I'm getting these weird texts," Alex replied, handing JJ her phone and sitting down next to her on the floor, smiling when Henry immediately moved into her lap. "I got one last night but I thought maybe someone was just playing some sort of prank. I asked who it was but they never replied. They sent 13 more messages while I was sleeping," she explained. "I don't really want to freak Mom out about stuff like this while she's pregnant, but the last time I ignored messages online things really didn't end well."

"I'm glad you told me," JJ said, grabbing her own phone to send Garcia a text. "I'll deal with telling Mom, but I think it's best we try and deal with this before things get out of hand. Do you have any idea who might be sending them? Anyone been bugging you at school?"

"Well…no not really," Alex was hesitant, receiving a raised eyebrow from JJ, who obviously wasn't buying it. "I don't really know if it's anything but there's this guy…he's new and it seems like he's always watching me when I'm with Spencer," she explained. "I mean it could be nothing and maybe I'm just paranoid but I don't know…it has been kind of weird."

"Okay well let's try and find out about him and I'll get Garcia on this," JJ nodded, immediately kicking into action, hating the idea of anyone messing with her kid. "We'll get you a new number too. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex agreed just as JJ's phone began to ring. "Is that Penelope?"

"No," JJ shook her head with a sigh, recognizing the Houston number on the screen from work. "It's a case."


	5. Chapter 5

**So I promise we're going to get more into the texts Alex is getting in the next chapter but I just wanted to do a short update to kind of lead us into things! Thanks so much for being patient with me and for reading! Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 5**

"Okay wait, let me get this straight," Emily was practically turned sideways in the passenger's seat of the car, facing JJ, who was driving. "Alex has a stalker."

"I didn't say she had a stalker Em," JJ rolled her eyes, not surprised that her wife had immediately jumped to conclusions. "Just try and calm down okay? She's getting weird messages. They aren't threatening, just weird. And she says some boy has been watching her and Spencer at school and it's creeping her out a bit. I really don't think we need to panic yet."

"Yet!" Emily shook her head. "We don't need to panic _yet_ , we can just wait until this little creeper makes his move. You know what I can't leave right now," she sounded freaked. "I should stay here. I'll just drive home once we get there. I…"

"Em," JJ gave Emily a stern look before turning her attention back to the road. "You can't go back. You need to be with the team. We can't keep abandoning the team or Strauss is going to get rid of us," she told her. "Lex is going to be fine. I gave her strict instructions to keep us informed about everything that goes on. If something happens then one of us will come back. She'll be okay until then, so please just try and calm down okay?" She gave the brunette her best reassuring smile. "Now what happened with Olivia's Mom? You didn't bring her back with you so I take it things went okay?"

"I guess," Emily sighed. "I don't know Jen. I mean it seemed like she was listening to what Liv had to say and she acted like she wanted to do better but she's kind of a mess," she explained. "You should see their place. She's obviously drinking a lot and I don't know…she's just not the same person she was when we first met her. Sometimes I think we should really talk to Liv's dad."

"I've been thinking about that a lot too," JJ nodded. "But that may end up hurting Olivia even more. I mean how do we even know things will be any better with her Dad? At least this way we can still keep an eye on her."

"True," Emily agreed with another sigh. "I just feel bad for the kid. And well obviously I love her. I just really want things to be better for her."

"I know Em. I do too," JJ replied, reaching out and taking her wife's hand. "But it'll all be okay."

"I know. I just can't help but worry about it all," Emily said. "Olivia and now Alex too. Sometimes I really just wish things could be normal for a change."

"Who are we kidding Em," JJ chuckled, shaking her head. "This is our normal. But that's okay," she gave Emily's hand a quick squeeze. "It's nothing we can't handle. So let's go catch ourselves an unsub and come back to this crazy family of ours.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So what do we got?" Morgan asked as soon as the entire team was seated on the jet, getting ready for the plane to take off.

"JJ?" Hotch turned towards the media liaison. "Would you like to present the case?"

Nodding, JJ grabbed the pile of files she had printed out at home for the team before leaving, immediately handing each Agent their own. "Austin needs our help. In the last two weeks 3 young girls have been kidnapped and killed. All 3 were reported missing and were eventually found 2 days later, all stabbed to death."

"Pretty brutally by the looks of it," Emily wrinkled her nose, closing her file as she placed her hand on her stomach, obviously bothered by the images. "Where were the girls found Jen?"

"All three were found in dumpsters in various back alleys around the city," JJ replied as the rest of the team looked at the photos in their files, while Emily simply listened. "The local authorities have been doing their best to patrol likely dump sites but they haven't caught a break."

"Well literally dumping these bodies sends a pretty clear message," Reid said. "Do these girls have anything in common?" He then asked.

"These girls are extremely similar," JJ nodded. "All three are college students, all living off campus on the moment, two at home and one with roommates," she explained. "They all seem to be good students, hardworking. Trisha and Alicia both had part time jobs, Erika spent a lot of her free time volunteering."

"Not to mention they all look fairly similar," Rossi pointed out. "Dark hair, blue eyes."

"Our unsub definitely has a type," Morgan nodded, looking up at JJ. "Why are they only just bringing this to us now? I mean three girls in two weeks. That's pretty excessive."

"The chief of police had a suspect," JJ replied with a sigh. "He was certain they had their guy until Erika Kenneth went missing while their suspect was in custody."

"Has anyone else gone missing?" Emily asked.

"Not yet, but given the situation we can likely expect another girl missing in the next day or so," Hotch was the one to respond, having already educated himself on the case. "Obviously young girls are on high alert at the moment, but guys like this tend to find a way as we all know. As soon as we touch down we'll visit the families and roommates of our victims. Prentiss how are you feeling? Are you up for some interviews?"

"I can definitely handle that," Emily nodded, smiling. "I'm feeling better, I would just like to avoid any real field work if possible."

"Of course," Hotch nodded, understanding. "You just keep me updated about anything you need. Everyone get some rest until we touch down."

Standing, Hotch moved to sit at the back of the plane, Rossi wordlessly following behind him, as the rest of the team remained where they were, Emily immediately pulling out her cell phone to text Alex.

"Everything okay Princess?" Morgan asked, seeing the worried look on his friend's face.

"Alex is getting these creepy texts from an unknown number and I guess some kid has been watching her at school," Emily told him, Reid listening in as well. "We just found out this morning and honestly I'm a little freaked out about it. I know she's in high school and it could just be kids messing around but after everything that she's been through I can't help but worry."

"Have you talked to Garcia about those texts yet?" Morgan asked, sounding immediately concerned like the loving Uncle.

"I called her before we left," JJ nodded. "She's going to do some digging but it could be hard. Plus she obviously has to work on the case. I mean she's Garcia so I'm sure she'll have searches going on in the background at all times, but still," she shrugged.

"If anyone can find out who's behind the texts it's Garcia," Reid said, giving JJ a reassuring smile. "Plus we'll help however we can."

"Yeah, you just tell me whose butt I need to kick and I've got you," Morgan agreed.

"Thanks guys," Emily chuckled, patting Morgan's arm. "I appreciate the concern and hopefully this all turns out to be some sort of harmless prank but we'll keep you guys updated on that. And if all goes well Garcia will be able to track whoever's doing this down because I'm really sick of people messing with our daughter."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So what did your Moms say exactly?" Spencer asked Alex later that day, sitting on Alex's bedroom floor as she looked up to Zoey and Alex who were sitting on the bed. "Do they think they can find out who's sending the texts?"

"I told you Spence, Garcia's going to try but there's a chance she won't be able to do it," Alex replied, trying not to be too freaked out since Spencer was obviously worried. "My Mum told me to just be careful and to ignore the texts for now and she said to just let a teacher know if that kid at school is bothering me," she explained. "My Mom told me not to worry too much; that it's probably just someone at school trying to be funny. She did sound kind of worried though."

"That probably has a lot to do with the fact that she's pregnant," Zoey said, knowing how much Alex hated worrying her Mothers. "You know…hormones and what not. She's probably a little freaked because of that but I'm sure they wouldn't have left the state if they thought you were in any real danger. Right?"

"I think one of them would have stayed if they thought it was anything really serious," Alex nodded, turning to Spencer, who had a rather alarmed look on her face. "Spencer," she tilted her head to the side. "Please don't freak out. Someone's obviously just trying to scare me. It's just some stupid kid."

"Yeah some stupid kid who's also following you around at school!" Spencer's voice raised, her face turning red in embarrassment.

"Technically we don't know if he's actually the one sending me these texts," Alex reminded her girlfriend, trying her best to remain calm since Spencer was obviously worried enough for the both of them. "He may just be a weird kid who watches us because we're together. He's probably completely harmless."

"And if he's not, that's fine because one of us is going to be with you and Alex at all times," Zoey did her best to ease her friends' worries. "Nothing's going to happen to either one of you."

"I'm not worried about me," Spencer huffed, biting her lip nervously as she glanced at Alex before quickly averting her eyes.

"Spencer," Alex sighed, getting up to move to sit on the floor next to the taller brunette. "Nothing's going to happen. Garcia's going to find whoever is sending these texts and then we're going to deal with it. In the meantime I'll be careful," she smiled, reaching out and taking her girlfriend's hand. "Plus, seriously, who's crazy enough to mess with me when my Moms are who they are? It's going to be fine."

Nudging Spencer's shoulder, Alex did her best to ease the tension, waiting a few moments before the other brunette finally cracked a smile. "Okay," Spencer gave Alex's hand a firm squeeze, the tension in her shoulders easing. "I'll try to stop freaking out about it, but you have to promise to just be careful okay?" She said, receiving a firm nod from Alex. "Have you heard from Olivia at all?"

"She text me," Zoey was the one to answer. "She's spending some time with her Mom. She said they had a good talk but it's a lot to explain. She said we'll all talk about it on Monday."

"Good," Alex nodded, happy for her friend. "I mean as much as I love having Liv here, I really hope things get better with her Mom. I want her to be able to stay home and have a relationship with her Mom."

"I do too," Zoey agreed. "I just really think her Mom has a problem. I mean I know you two haven't really seen her in a while, but I was there a couple weeks ago and her Mom is just really different," she said, still worried for Olivia. "With the drinking I just…I worry about Liv."

"I know Zoe," Alex replied. "But we'll keep an eye on her like we always do and she's always got somewhere to go. My Moms would let her stay as long as she needs to no matter what."

"Man this is turning out to be a really shitty Saturday," Spencer then said, resting her head on Alex's shoulder. "We should not have these kind of problems. We're teenagers. Our biggest worries right now should be what we're going to do with our weekends. Not this stuff."

"Seems unfair doesn't it," Alex put her arm around her girlfriend, thinking of all the very adult things she and her friends had to deal with in the last couple years. "We'll get through it though. We always do."

"Together," Zoey smiled, nodding her agreement. "You guys wanna watch a movie or something? Something to cheer us up?"

"Disney?" Spencer grinned, laughing as Alex immediately nodded, jumping up and pulling Spencer to her feet. "Sounds like just what we need."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"We're very sorry for your loss," Emily said as she took a seat on the couch across from Erika Kenneth's parents, Morgan beside her. "I know this must be hard. And we understand that you've already talked to the police about all this, but it's important we talk to you and learn everything we can about Erika so we can find the person who did this to her."

"We'll help you with whatever we can," Erika's Mother, Janice, was the one to reply. "We just want whoever did this to pay for what they did. And we don't want another family to have to go through what we've gone through."

"What can you tell us about your daughter?" Morgan asked as Emily flipped open a small notebook in order to take notes.

"She was in her Sophomore year at St. Edwards," Erika's Father, Jack replied. "School was incredibly important to her. She wanted to be a social worker…really help people you know," he explained. "She was working hard…taking extra courses to try and graduate early and she spent most of her free time doing volunteer work."

"She volunteered with the children's programs at the library, she served meals at the soup kitchen. She was constantly looking for ways to give back to the community," Janice took over. "We were always telling her to take some time to herself; to be young…but she just never had much interest in that. She was always mature…even when she was young."

"She was living here with you?" Emily then asked, wondering how anyone could manage to get to a girl like Erika, who wasn't out partying like most girls her age.

"She wanted to save as much money as she could so she could move out once she finished school," Jack nodded. "She was always making responsible choices like that."

"Where was she the night she went missing?" Morgan questioned, also confused of how someone as responsible and smart as Erika could find herself kidnapped.

"She volunteered at the library that night," Jack answered. "She had some work to do so she stayed late to study. She text us to let us know she was on her way home," he explained. "She had the car. It's only a 10-minute drive home. When she didn't come home we tried calling but…we went to the library after an hour. The car was still there but she was….she was just gone," he struggled to control his emotions. "We never even got to say goodbye."

Reaching out for her husband's hand, Janice was also very clearly struggling to hold in her own tears. "She…she was our little girl. Our only baby."

"We're going to find whoever did this," Emily told them, her voice firm and sure. "I know it won't bring your daughter back and I wish we could do more, but just know, _we will_ find them."

"You're a Mother aren't you?" Janice said, sharing a knowing look with the brunette, a small, sad, smile on her face.

"I have two kids," Emily nodded, thinking of what she would do if someone touched one of her kids. "A 2 year old boy and a 16 year old daughter."

"It shows," Jane replied, sadness in her eyes. "They're lucky to have you."


	6. Chapter 6

**Sometimes I wish I could just spend all my time writing because I really want to get these stories written, but it's just so hard sometimes! Hope you'll enjoy this anyway! -J**

 **Chapter 6**

 _"Okay, Rossi, JJ and Morgan take the front of the house," Hotch told the team, all gathered around the corner from a rather beat up looking house. "Me, Prentiss and Reid will cover the back. Wait for us to get into position, we'll enter on my count."_

 _"Wait...what are you talking about?" Emily looked around at the faces of the members of her team. "Hotch I can't go in there. I'm not supposed to be out in the field," she looked to JJ who appeared to be rather angry. "I'm supposed to be back at the precinct. What about the babies?"_

 _"Emily what are you talking about? How can you not want to be here right now?" JJ sounded close to tears. "He has her. We have to get her."_

 _"He has…what are you…" Emily tried to ask but the team was already moving, needing to get into position._

 _"Remember on my count," Hotch repeated as Reid followed close behind him, Emily going along since she didn't know what else to do._

 _"Reid what's going on? Did the unsub get another girl?" Emily asked, keeping her voice low as the trio snuck around the dilapidated house._

 _"Don't worry Em. We're going to get her," Reid replied, not making Emily feel much better as she moved a hand over her stomach, suddenly realizing that she wasn't wearing her vest._

 _"Wait, Hotch! Reid! I don't have my vest," Emily was panicked; feeling like the other two Agents weren't even listening to her. "Guys we can't…"_

 _"Alright on three," Hotch began his countdown, his voice ringing through everyone's earpieces. "1…2…3," he called before kicking in the door at the same time that Morgan hit down the front door._

 _"FBI. Freeze!" Multiple voices called out, while Emily tried to get her bearings, afraid of what could happen considering she had no protective gear on._

 _Looking around the room, Emily saw a man standing in the middle of the room, all the guns trained on him, while he simply stood with a smirk on his face, looking down to the girl who lay at his feet. Slowly stepping closer, Emily was surprised to find that the girl appeared to be young, most likely just a teenager, her familiar dark hair covering her face. It was the hair that made Emily's stomach drop, realizing just who was lying on the floor as she took in the blood surrounding her._

 _"No!" Emily pushed past Hotch and Reid, no longer caring what happened to her. "Alex! No! Alex!"_

"Alex!" Emily bolted up in her bed, struggling to catch her breath as tears poured down her face.

"Emily!" JJ was right next to her, quickly turning on the light before placing her hands on the brunette's shoulders. "Baby it's okay. You're okay. It was just a dream."

Unable to calm herself down Emily felt her stomach flip, bolting out of bed and running towards the hotel bathroom where she immediately leaned over the toilet and emptied her stomach. Not quite sure if it was the morning sickness, or the aftermath of the nightmare, Emily continued throwing up, not even flinching when JJ came up behind her and pulled back her hair.

"Shhh Em. Baby it's okay," JJ rubbed circles on Emily's back, comforting her the only way she could. "Just try and take a deep breath honey. You're okay. Just try and calm down," she soothed, feeling better only when she felt Emily's breathing beginning to even out; the brunette eventually leaning back so she was resting against her knees. "It was just a nightmare Baby," she placed a kiss on the back of her wife's head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I…I don't think I can," Emily shook her head, her voice shaky as JJ immediately wrapped her arms around her, shuffling back so they were sitting against the wall. "I don't…can't…"

"Okay. That's okay," JJ nodded, pulling Emily close as she placed another kiss on her head. "You don't have to say anything…I get it," she continued, encouraging the brunette to rest her head on her shoulder. "You were calling for Alex. I'm guessing she intersected with our case?" She questioned, feeling Emily nod against her shoulder. "She's okay gorgeous. She's just fine."

"But what if she's not?" Emily countered, sounding both scared and sad, which broke JJ's heart. "She's okay now, but what if something happens to her? What if these texts aren't just some kid messing with her? Jack and Janice Kenneth lost their daughter just like that. She just went to the library and then she was gone…no warning," she was bordering on rambling now. "We can't protect her from everything Jen. I mean we can try. We can try but we could still lose her. We can't protect her from everything."

"You're right," JJ agreed, her lips against Emily's head, as she held her tightly. "We can't protect her from everything. But we can protect her from this."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Garcia please tell me you have found something on this number that is texting Alex," JJ said as soon Garcia picked up her phone later that morning, though it was still early; too early to be calling.

"It's early," Garcia's voice was groggy, having obviously been woken up by the phone. "I stayed at the office running searches and so I barely got any sleep and I still had another 30…"

"Garcia!" JJ interrupted, worried only about Emily, who she had convinced to take a shower. "Pen please I know you're tired and I'm sorry for waking you but Emily is going to lose her mind if we don't find something to identify whoever is sending Alex these texts," the words came out in a rush. "So please tell me you found something? Anything?"

Hearing Garcia sigh, JJ knew right away that her best friend wasn't going to give her the good news she was hoping for. "I'm sorry Jayje; I'm trying," she sounded apologetic. "I'm really trying but it's a disposable cell and those things aren't meant to be tracked," she explained. "And unless whoever it is calls Lex then I can't even really trace the location. I tried to…it just isn't possible Jayje. I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault," JJ tried to hide her disappointment, though she knew her best friend would hear it anyways. "Thank you for trying Pen."

"Don't give up yet my Blonde Beauty," Garcia's cheerful voice brought a smile to JJ's face. "I'm going to keep running searches in the background when I can and Alex is under strict instructions to have one of the girls call me if she receives any phone calls," she told her. "Is Emsters okay?"

"She…it has been a rough morning," JJ replied, not wanting to share details about the brunette's nightmares or the fact that they had to call Alex and wake her in order to calm Emily down enough so they could leave the bathroom floor. "You know how she worries about Lex…well how we both do," she corrected. "I remember being pregnant with Henry and having to meet with families; it hits you harder than normal and it gets in your head…makes you panic. Having to deal with these young girls being killed and someone messing with Alex at the same time is difficult to say the least…for both of us."

"But more so for Em," Garcia understood what her friend was saying. "Our poor Princess! We're going to figure out who's bothering our little Lexie and we're going to get our unsub just like we always do," she reassured the other blonde. "It's all going to be okay."

"Thanks Pen," JJ smiled despite the fact that she still felt pretty lousy about the whole thing. "I just…I really wanted to have good news to give Em," she sighed just as her phone beeped indicating she was getting another call; checking the screen to see that it was Hotch. "Hey Pen I've gotta go, Hotch is calling, which probably means you might want to head back to the office."

"Noted. Talk to you soon Sunshine! Keep your head up," Garcia called before hanging up so JJ could take Hotch's call.

"Hi Hotch," JJ answered the phone, bracing herself for what she knew her boss was going to tell her.

"JJ we've got another missing girl," Hotch replied, not bothering with a greeting. "We're going to need a press conference and we need to interview witnesses and families. Can you and Emily be ready in 10?"

"We'll be ready," JJ nodded, turning towards the bathroom as Emily remerged, her shoulders slumping. "We'll meet you downstairs."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Is it okay if I come over after school so we can finish our project?" Spencer asked as they stood at Alex's locker so the shorter brunette could sort out what books she needed. "I know we were supposed to work on it at lunch but I figured Liv would want to tell us about her Mom through most of that. You don't have anything going on do you?"

"No that sounds good," Alex smiled, grabbing what she needed before shutting her locker and turning around so she could face her girlfriend. "I've got to help Jessie out with Henry and dinner and what not but we should be able to get it finished still. Have you seen Liv yet? I kind of expected her to be waiting for us here this morning."

"Maybe she's getting a ride in from her Mom," Spencer shrugged. "I'm sure her and Zoey will be here soon. Did you talk to your Moms last night? How's the case going?"

"Not great," Alex shook her head, feeling bad for her Mom. "I talked to them last night and it all sounded pretty bad," she explained. "Plus they called me early this morning. I guess my Mom's having a pretty hard time."

"Because of the pregnancy? Is she okay?" Spencer asked, sounding immediately worried.

"She's okay but the pregnancy and the case are definitely messing with her head," Alex explained, knowing she could trust her girlfriend to keep the story to herself. "I guess she had a pretty bad nightmare and it kind of threw her for a loop. She needed to call so she could calm down. Mum sounded pretty worried."

"I'm sure everything that's going on here isn't helping matters either. Your poor Mom," Spencer replied, reaching out and taking Alex's hand, which earned her a smile from the other teen. "I hope they get to come home soon."

"Me too," Alex sighed, looking up to find Zoey and Olivia headed their way. "Hey guys how's it…" her smile dropped as she noticed the concerned look on both the girls' faces. "What?"

"You two do realize you're being watched don't you?" Olivia hissed, nodding behind them as both brunettes quickly turned to find the new kid once again watching them from across the hall.

"God, enough is enough," Spencer huffed, dropping Alex's hand and turning on her heel, stomping towards the boy.

"Spencer don't," Alex tried to grab her girlfriend's arm, but Spencer was too quick, dodging Alex and heading across the hall with determination.

"I'm sorry but do you have a problem?" Spencer was instantly shouting, obviously frustrated. "Because you should just take a picture it will last longer!"

"I'm sorry?" The boy feigned innocence, looking like he had no idea what Spencer was talking about.

"Don't try and pretend you don't know what I'm talking about," Spencer continued, ignoring Alex's hand on her shoulder. "We've seen you watching us and it's getting old okay? If you have a problem with our relationship that's just too bad so stop being a creep and leave my girlfriend alone and stop texting her!"

"Spencer, enough!" Alex finally cut the taller brunette off, grabbing her arm and pulling her away towards the bathrooms, though Spencer was still struggling against her. "Just let it go," she said, pushing them both into the bathroom before turning on Spencer. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded, letting go of Spencer's arm. "Are you nuts? My Moms told me to stay away from the guy not go after him! Are you trying to make things worse?"

"I'm sick of this kid messing with you," Spencer shrugged as if she didn't see what the big deal was. "I'm just so sick of people messing with us. It's always something. I just want us to be able to be happy and not have to worry about all this other crap. I'm sick of it."

"Spence," Alex sighed, stepping forward and taking both of Spencer's hands in hers. "We're going to figure this whole thing out. But not like this," she shook her head. "I promised my Moms I would be careful and I wouldn't try to handle things on my own like I did with Chelsea," she reminded her. "So can we please just figure out what's going on for certain first and then let Dean Hackett and my Moms deal with it? Please?"

"Okay," Spencer nodded, her shoulders slumping. "I'm sorry," she said, leaning her forehead against Alex's.

"It's okay," Alex smiled, placing a kiss on the tip of Spencer's nose. "It was actually kind of hot," she said, making Spencer burst out with laughter.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Our unsub is a white male, likely in his mid to late thirties," Hotch began giving the profile to the gathered Austin police officers, the rest of the BAU team by his side.

"He's targeting young, well educated females, all of whom are described by their families and friends as responsible, meaning he most likely appears normal, charming even," Rossi added from where he stood beside Hotch.

"These girls wouldn't have willingly walked off with someone who appeared threatening, and he's targeting them in fairly busy environments," Emily said, looking around to ensure that all the officers were listening closely, knowing how important it was to find their unsub before their newest victim was killed. "It's possible he's using some form of ruse to gain the girls' trust."

"What kind of ruse?" One cop asked, a pad in his hand to take notes.

"It could be anything really," Morgan was the one to reply. "Often in cases like these the unsub will pretend to be in some form of distress to appear less threatening. He could be saying his car broke down or that his phone was stolen; something to get the girls closer to him so he can grab her without drawing attention."

"We need everyone canvassing the areas near the colleges and universities in the city to see if anyone remembers seeing anyone asking for help of some form on the nights that all of our victims went missing," Hotch once again spoke up. "Agent Jareau held a press conference this morning warning all young girls to remain vigilant and to travel in groups if possible, but not everyone will heed our advice. It's important we're on the lookout for any girls on their own, while we continue to look for Becca Arnold," he said, thinking of their latest victim. "If there are any more questions or you find anything please find a member of our team."

"Do you think we'll be able to find Becca Arnold before he kills her?" Reid asked as the team gathered together, the rest of the officers dispersing.

"I think it's likely that someone has seen something and they just don't realize it," Rossi was the one to answer. "We just need to find that person," he added just as Emily's cell phone began to ring.

"It's Alex," Emily checked her screen, looking up to Hotch.

"Go ahead," he nodded, Emily quickly heading for the hallway with JJ following close behind.

"Alex? Is everything okay?" Emily asked as soon as hit the talk button, holding the phone so JJ could hear as well.

"Yeah everything's okay," Alex replied as both her Mothers sighed in relief, hoping the teen didn't hear. "I haven't gotten any more messages or anything today but well…something happened at school today and I figured I better tell you."

"What happened?" JJ asked, reaching down and grabbing Emily's free hand, feeling nervous.

"So that kid was watching me and Spencer in the hall again this morning but we didn't notice," Alex replied, sounding a little nervous herself. "Liv and Zoey came to meet us at my locker and they saw him and told us he was watching us and Spencer kind of flipped."

"Flipped how?" Emily had to ask, unable to imagine Spencer Hastings losing her cool.

"She like stormed up to him before I could stop her and started yelling at him," Alex told them, sounding as if she really didn't want to share this particular information. "She just kept telling him to stop following us and to leave us alone and not to text me anymore."

"Did he say anything?" JJ asked. "Did he admit to sending those texts?"

"He didn't say anything," Alex sounded perplexed. "I mean I sort of panicked when Spencer started yelling so I was just trying to get her out of there. I mean I said we wouldn't try to handle this whole thing on our own so I just wanted to get her away before anything could go down," she explained. "I didn't want it to end in punches and getting suspended again. I just figured I should let you guys know what happened though. I'm really sorry. And so is Spencer. She's really embarrassed about the whole thing."

"It's okay Honey, we get it," Emily told her, giving JJ a small smile to reassure her that she was fine. "And make sure you tell Spencer we're not mad. I'm really glad you told us though Sweetheart. Did you see this boy again at all today?"

"No," Alex replied. "I didn't see him at all the rest of the day."

"Well that's good then," JJ said. "Maybe Spencer scared him away," she shared a glance with Emily, both wondering if it was possible that someone else was sending their daughter those texts if the boy was so easily scared off. "But you should definitely keep being careful and just…well be aware and keep us updated."

"Yes please tell us if anything else goes on," Emily agreed. "And as soon as we're back we're going to come to the school and talk to the Dean about this boy…see if we can at least find out if something is going on. Okay?"

"Okay," Alex was quick to reply. "Do you guys think you'll be home soon?"

"We don't know yet Honey," Emily told her, wishing she could return home now. "But we'll let you know as soon as we do," she said, looking up to find Morgan gesturing that they were needed. "Listen we've got to go, but give your Brother a kiss for us. We'll talk again soon."

"Okay. Love you guys!"

"We love you too," JJ replied, squeezing Emily's hand.

"We love you too."


	7. Chapter 7

**Well I'm still doing my best to get this story out. I hope you guys will like where I'm going with this. A special thanks to 'zhangxinna' who's comment and suggestion gave me a bit of a new idea to run with…I may not go exactly with what you suggested, but I really liked your idea!**

 **Thanks to everyone for reading! You guys are the best! -J**

 **Chapter 7**

"Where's the rest of your team?" A young officer walked into the conference room where Emily currently sat by herself, the brunette jumping in her seat as she was immersed in files. "Sorry. I didn't mean to startle you," he put his hands up. "I'm Officer Linvill. I was just surprised to only see one of you in here."

"The rest of my team is out canvassing," Emily replied, trying to be polite even though she simply wanted to read her files, already disappointed that she couldn't be out with the rest of the team. "They're hoping to find someone who has seen something when these girls were takien. I'm working through the files to see if I can find something that can help us."

"Ah you drew the short straw and got stuck with the files huh?" Officer Linvill smirked, taking a seat even though he wasn't invited to, annoying Emily who suddenly realized just what he was doing. "You know I'm not busy if you want a hand. I could get you a coffee or something too if you want."

"Actually I've given up coffee in my pregnancy," Emily replied, watching as the young officer's eyes widened in surprise. "That is also the reason I'm in here with these files rather than out there with my team, as I'm trying to make the best choice for my babies."

"Babies?" Officer Linvill practically gulped, looking as if he wanted to flee the room.

"I'm having twins," Emily nodded, a smile on her face, suddenly enjoying herself. "That'll make it four kids at home for me."

"Oh wow four huh?" Officer Linvill looked nervous, wiping his hands on his pants. "That's uh…that's great. You and your husband are gonna have your hands full."

"Actually my wife and I are pretty lucky," Emily replied, trying not to laugh. "Our teenager is incredibly helpful and we have a great Nanny at home. Helps a lot," she smiled. "So you wanted to help?" She gestured to the files in front of her.

"Oh uh actually," Officer Linvill pulled out his phone, looking at the screen even though it didn't make a sound. "Actually I'm needed elsewhere. Sorry about that," he practically jumped up from his chair. "I uh…it was nice talking to you." He said before making a quick exit, almost bumping in to JJ and Morgan who were returning.

"What was that about?" JJ raised an eyebrow, seeing the amused look on her wife's face. "Are you terrorizing the officers?"

"Nah, just scaring a kid who was trying to hit on me," Emily looked pleased with herself. "Apparently he had no interest in helping me raise our four kids though so looks like you're stuck with me Jen."

"I guess so," JJ just laughed, shaking her head as she sat down next to her wife. "Nice to see you're enjoying messing with the Rookies Em."

"Yeah well it made me feel better for a few minutes. You know you two really don't look like you have good news," Emily sighed as Morgan took the seat across the table. "Did you find _anything?_ Where's everyone else?"

"They were checking out a couple more spots but they'll be heading back soon," Morgan was the one to reply. "We talked to a lot of people but there really wasn't anything solid," he shook his head. "We came back so Jayje could make another statement to the press. I'm surprised you didn't hear," he gestured to the television in the corner.

"I muted it a while ago," Emily replied. "I couldn't concentrate. Why did you need to make another statement?"

"Just trying to make sure everyone is being safe," JJ told her. "Hotch is worried this guy is going to move quicker now that we're here. He could kill Becca before we really get a chance to find her or he could get daring and…"

"Try and take another girl," Emily nodded her understanding though she hated it. "God we need to get ahead of this guy already. We just need something. I don't understand how no one has seen anything."

"We're gonna find something Princess," Morgan tried to assure her. "Someone's going to remember something or our guy is going to make a mistake. We just need to give it some time."

"Um excuse me, Agents," Officer Linvill was back, avoiding eye contact with Emily who couldn't help but smirk when JJ met her gaze. "There's someone here who would like to speak with the FBI," he explained. "He says he thinks he saw something."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"So I was thinking you could come to my place after school today," Spencer found Alex at the beginning of their lunch period the next day. "Melissa's at school and my parents are both in court tomorrow meaning they won't be home until late," she explained, giving Alex a look that she hoped displayed her thoughts. "It has been a while since we had any alone time."

"I think that sounds perfect," Alex smirked, understanding what her girlfriend was implying. "But if we're going to spend our afternoon doing that, I need to spend some time doing all this," she lifted up her backpack, which looked like it was overflowing. "I was thinking of spending my lunch trying to get some of this done. I'll meet you later?"

"You don't want company?" Spencer asked sounding surprised.

"I think I would get more done if I took the time to myself," Alex laughed, leaning forward to give the taller brunette a kiss. "But don't worry. After school I'm all yours."

"You better be," Spencer replied, giving Alex one more quick kiss before turning towards the cafeteria, while Alex ventured off in the direction of the library.

Though she wasn't entirely sure she should be going to the library on her own, Alex felt safe enough being at school, having not seen the new boy once since the confrontation with Spencer the previous day. Though this fact irked Alex quite a bit, she decided she wasn't going to spend her time worrying as she pulled out her books and set herself up in a quiet corner of the library, glad there weren't too many people around.

Getting straight to work, Alex immersed herself in her notes, so focused that she didn't notice anyone approaching the table until a shadow fell over her papers. Looking up, Alex was startled to find the new guy standing over her.

"Wait, I just want to talk," he held up his hands, seeing that Alex was about to get up.

"I'm fairly certain you were asked to stay away from me," Alex tried to stay calm, though her heart was beating quickly in her chest. "I don't know exactly what you're problem is but I'm really sick of you following me around. I don't even know who you are."

"My name is Lucas," he answered, sticking out a hand, which Alex ignored until he eventually pulled it back. "Look I think there has been some sort of misunderstanding."

"Oh yeah?" Alex raised an eyebrow, her guard up in a very Emily-like way. "What exactly have I misunderstood?"

"I haven't been following you around for one," Lucas replied as Alex simply gave him a disbelieving look. "Honestly, I haven't; at least not intentionally. I just…I've seen you and your girlfriend around and I realize that I may have been caught looking one to many times, but I didn't mean to creep you out."

"I'm sorry but that really isn't helping your case," Alex wrinkled her forehead. "You've been caught looking too many times? That's creepy. Why are you staring at us? Because if it's some sort of girl on girl fantasy then you just need to…"

"It's not that," Lucas interrupted, holding up his hands. "I promise you, it's not that at all. I just…it's…at my old school no one ever would have…I mean people would have…" He struggled to find the right words, sighing as if he was frustrated with himself. "At my old school all the kids were just…they were all so worried about appearances. There weren't any couples like you and your girlfriend…none that would hold hands and kiss in the hallways like you guys. It's just…It's nice to see you two being so comfortable with yourselves."

"Why wouldn't we be comfortable?" Alex immediately countered, on the defensive. "Spencer and I aren't ashamed of our relationship."

"And you shouldn't be," Lucas told her. "Just not all kids…people our age I mean, aren't that comfortable with themselves. Not everyone feels like they can be who they are…I know I haven't been able to," he looked down.

"Oh," Alex's mouth fell open, realizing what this meant. "So you're…you…"

"Yeah," Lucas nodded with a laugh. "I really didn't mean to creep you out I just…I'm just really envious of you and your girlfriend. That's all. I swear," he said, looking a lot more innocent than when Alex caught him staring all those times. "And I just wanted to talk to you because your girlfriend…"

"Spencer," Alex filled in for him.

"Spencer said something about texts and I promise you I haven't sent you a single message," Lucas explained. "I mean I don't even have your number."

"Oh…okay," Alex nodded, her stomach dropping as she realized this meant she had absolutely no idea who was sending all those weird messages. "I'm…well I'm sorry about the misunderstanding then…with Spencer I mean. She just…she's very protective."

"That's understandable," Lucas nodded. "Maybe next time I see you guys I could just introduce myself."

"I think that sounds like a good idea," Alex laughed.

"Well I'll do that then," Lucas smiled. "Sorry again. I'll uh…I'll see you around."

Nodding, Alex watched as Lucas walked away before turning back towards her notes, her mind now reeling with thoughts about who was sending her those weird messages just as her cell phone went off.

"No," Alex whispered to herself. "Please no," she picked up her phone, the screen indicating that she had a new message from an unknown number, which she opened with shaking hands.

 _I'm still watching._

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Are you okay?" JJ asked Emily later that day, watching as the brunette tried to hide a large yawn behind her hand. "Maybe you should go back to the hotel and try and get some rest. Just for a couple of hours."

"Can't," Emily shook her head. "Becca could still be alive. I'm not going to go back to the hotel when I can be here helping with all this," she said, gesturing to the sketch they now had of their suspect thanks to the witness who had come in the night before. "I'm fine."

"Em, you look exhausted," JJ kept her voice low, sitting down next to her wife. "You barely got any sleep last night."

"I slept just as much as everyone else Jen," Emily sighed, turning towards her wife. "I don't see you trying to send anyone else back to the hotel."

"That's because no one else is growing two babies inside them," JJ gave the brunette a stern look. "And no one else has spent half their day getting sick or trying to avoid getting sick. Come on Em, it's okay to admit you need a break."

"What I need is to be able to tell Becca's family that she's okay," Emily replied stubbornly as JJ let out a frustrated sigh just as Emily's cell phone began to ring. "Lex?" Emily picked up the phone, knowing the teen would have just gotten home from school.

"Mom," Alex sounded worried, immediately worrying Emily, who reached out and grabbed JJ's hand so she would come closer so she could hear.

"Lex what's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I talked to that boy," Alex replied, wishing she didn't sound so freaked out. "His name is Lucas and all this stuff…him watching me and Spencer…it was all just a misunderstanding and I'm positive he's not the one sending me those texts," she said. "I mean we talked today and he swore it wasn't him and he's actually kind of nice," she continued to explain. "But after we talked I got another text saying 'I'm still watching,' and I have absolutely no idea who is doing this but I'm freaked out."

"Honey are you sure it can't still be him?" JJ had to ask. "Just because someone seems nice doesn't mean that they are."

"I know that," Alex said. "But I just…I know it's not him. But it has to be someone at school. I mean I got the message as soon as Lucas and I finished talking. Whoever it is knew I thought Lucas was the one sending the messages…it's like they're taunting me now," she sounded upset as Spencer could be heard comforting her in the background. "Moms I'm…I'm kind of scared," she admitted, sounding teary. "I know it could be nothing but what if it's not…what if…what if it's not," she dropped off, both of her Mothers understanding that the teen was scared of the things she had to deal with in the past with her parents and Spencer's kidnapping.

"Okay, Lex, honey just listen to me okay," Emily quickly intervened, knowing the teen was on the verge of panicking. "Just try and stay calm. Are you at home?"

"Yeah, I'm here with Spencer," Alex told her. "We were gonna hang out at her place but I wanted to come here so we could call you."

"Okay that's good," Emily replied. "I'm going to call Jessie on her cell and talk to her after, but just…stay home tonight okay? Spencer can stay the night if that will make you feel better," she said, not worrying about her rules for a change. "You two just stay in and we're going to get this figured out honey. Don't be scared."

"Okay," Alex sniffed. "What are you going to do though?"

"I'm going to figure it out," Emily relied, sharing a look with JJ, indicating that she wasn't exactly sure just how she was going to do that. "I'm going to call you back really soon, okay sweetie?"

"Okay," Alex answered, her voice quiet. "I love you guys."

"We love you too Baby," JJ chimed in. "We'll talk to you soon," she added, the pair waiting for Alex to end the call. "What do we do now?" She asked Emily, hating the torn look on the brunette's face.

"I don't know," Emily shook her head, looking devastated. "I don't know how to be here and deal with all of that too."

"It could still end up being nothing," JJ reminded her. "It could still be some kid playing a prank. We don't really know that we need to be worried yet. There hasn't really been any real threat."

"I know, but we don't know that it's _not_ nothing either," Emily sighed. "And I really don't want to risk waiting to find out. I don't think Alex could really handle another bad thing happening to her," her eyes were watering as she rubbed her hand over her stomach. "She sounded really freaked out."

"Yes," JJ nodded, holding Emily's hand. "She did," she said, waiting a few moments, realizing Emily wasn't going to talk. "I could go back."

"The team needs you here," Emily shook her head. "I really want to help find Becca but I…I don't know Jen…I don't know what to do."

"I know it's hard Em," JJ squeezed her wife's hand, reassuring her that she was there for her. "But I think you know what you need to do," she shrugged. "And I think you better talk to Hotch."


	8. Chapter 8

**So busy lately! Trying to stick to this story as much as possible! Thanks to everyone who's still reading! -J**

 **Chapter 8**

"Spence…Spencer! Did you hear that?" Alex shook her girlfriend awake; keeping her voice low as she tried to listen for what had woke her. "Spencer."

"Hmm? What?" Spencer grumbled, rubbing her eyes before squinting up at Alex. "What's wrong?

"I heard a noise from downstairs," Alex sounded panicked. "Didn't you hear it?"

"I was sleeping," Spencer groaned sleepily. "It was probably just Sergio, Lex," she then said, grabbing Alex and trying to pull her back down beside her. "Come on. Come back to sleep. It's okay."

"It wasn't Sergio," Alex shook her head as she let Spencer pull her into her arms. "He sleeps under Henry's crib when he doesn't sleep with me and he never gets up before Henry does," she explained as Spencer rubbed up and down her arm. "Spence, what if someone's…"

"Alex, it's nothing. Just…" Spencer froze as she too heard a sound coming from downstairs, both girls sitting up. "Maybe it's just Jessie," she said as the distinct sound of footsteps could be heard on the stairs.

"Yeah…maybe," Alex nodded robotically, grabbing Spencer's hand and squeezing it tight, unable to look away from her bedroom door as they continued to listen to the footsteps.

Sitting frozen in place, both girls felt on edge, as the sound of the footsteps got closer, until the doorknob began to turn. Not knowing what to do, Alex and Spencer remained where they were as the door slowly opened, revealing a dark shadow in the doorway, which immediately made both girls scream in fright.

"Whoa, whoa, Lex! Spencer!" Emily flicked on the bedroom light as Jessie came running out of her room. "Girls! It's just me! It's just me!" She held up her hands.

"Mom!" Alex jumped out of bed, still trying to catch her breath as she wrapped her arms around the taller brunette. "What are you doing here?"

"I came home," Emily sighed, rubbing her daughter's back. "I didn't mean to scare you guys. I just thought you would be asleep and I wanted to check in on you. Are you okay?"

"I think so," Alex nodded, her heart still beating rapidly in her chest. "Where's Mum?"

"She's still in Austin with the team," Emily leaned back, tucking Alex's hair behind her ear, before turning around to face Jessie who was still waiting in the hallway. "I'm sorry we woke you Jessie. I had to take a late flight out so I couldn't let you guys know I was coming home early."

"Just glad everything's okay," Jessie nodded. "I'll check in on Henry before I go back to bed."

"You came home early?" Alex looked guilty. "You left the case?"

"You were scared," Emily shrugged. "I talked it over with Hotch and he understood where I needed to be. I need to know you're safe," she kissed the teen's forehead.

"It could be nothing," Alex's voice was quite, leaning forward to rest her head under Emily's chin.

"Yes, well I'd like to make sure of that before I go anywhere else," Emily replied, taking a few quiet moments with her daughter in her arms before letting go. "You should get back to sleep. It's late. We can talk more in the morning."

"I can go sleep in the guestroom," Spencer went to stand up.

"I think it's okay if you stay in here tonight Spencer," Emily stopped her. "I think you'll both feel better if you're together."

"Thanks Mommy," Alex hugged her Mother again. "I'm sorry you had to come home for me."

"Don't be," Emily shook her head. "I'll always come home for you Lex. _Always._ I love you," she kissed her again. "Now get back to bed."

"Love you too," Alex smiled, making her way back into the bed beside her girlfriend. "Night Mom."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Mom?" Alex knocked on Emily's bedroom door rather early the next morning, obviously up getting ready for school. "Are you up?" She let herself in the room, poking her head in to find the older brunette sitting up in bed.

"Come on in Honey," Emily patted the bed next to her, smiling when the teen ran into the room, immediately climbing into the bed and cuddling up to Emily's side. "Are you okay?" She asked, kissing the teen's head, knowing her daughter was more likely to open up now that they were alone.

"I don't know," Alex admitted, sighing as Emily ran her fingers through her hair. "Sort of…I feel bad you came home…but I'm also really glad you're back too…it's a little confusing," she looked up, her cheeks pink with embarrassment. "I don't really know if I should really be scared about this whole thing or not. I mean it could still be nothing but what if it isn't? When I thought it was Lucas I was mostly annoyed, but it was easier knowing who it was. Now that it isn't him I just feel like," she shook her head, unsure how to explain. "I just feel really freaked out."

"I know Sweetheart, but it's going to be okay. We're going to figure this all out," Emily assured her. "And I'm not sure I'm ready to give up on this Lucas fellow as a suspect quite yet. I'm not sure you can just trust what he said Lex."

"You weren't there Mom," Alex shook her head. "I think I was reading him wrong before," she said. "He was watching me and Spencer because he was surprised to see us acting like a couple out in the open like that. He said he's gay. I really don't think that it's him."

"Well even so, I would like to speak to him before I trust that," Emily replied, continuing to run her fingers through Alex's long, dark locks. "I'm going to come to school with you this morning. I'd really like to speak to Dean Hackett about all of this. I really think it's most likely that it's someone at your school, especially since you got that one text while you were in the library with Spencer," she continued. "I feel like the Dean will be able to help and I would like to talk to Lucas."

"Is there any point arguing about that?" Alex asked with a sigh as Emily simply shook her head before placing a kiss on the top of the teen's head. "What if it isn't someone at school though?" She asked sounding worried as she began to play with the material of Emily's shirt. "What if it gets worse? What if something happens?"

"I'm not going to let anything happen," Emily replied firmly, tightening her hold around the younger brunette. "I'm going to figure this out and I'm going to stay close by until I do."

"You can't," Alex was quick to argue, pulling back so she could see Emily better. "You like traveling with the team and they need you. What about your job? What about Strauss? What if you lose your job?"

"I'm not going to lose my job Lex," Emily was quick to assure her, kissing her head again. "I talked it over with Hotch and technically I am allowed to opt out of travelling because of my pregnancy. I'm not doing fieldwork so if I stay back and work with Garcia for a while that's okay," she explained. "Besides, Hotch and the team want you to be safe too Honey."

"Okay," Alex nodded, putting her head back on Emily's shoulder. "Are you going to go to work today?"

"After I visit your school," Emily replied. "Although Mum texted me pretty early saying she thinks they've got a pretty good lead. Maybe they'll get home today. You know she really wanted to come home with me. She hated hearing you sound upset as much as I did."

"Well I get why she can't be here," Alex told her. "I miss her though. Will you tell her to call me later?"

"I don't think I will need to tell her," Emily smiled, taking a look at the time. "You should get ready for school Sweetheart," she laughed when Alex shook her head, cuddling closer. "Come on. We'll both get ready. It's going to be okay."

"Okay," Alex sighed, kissing her Mother's cheek before pulling herself out of bed. "We'll be ready in like 30," she told her before heading for the door. "I love you Mom."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Talk to me," Garcia answered later that day, her attention still focused on the screens in front of her, all of which were running searches for the team.

"Hey Pen," JJ's voice came through the phone. "I was just…"

"I don't have answers for you yet Sugar," Garcia interrupted before JJ could continue. "My babies are doing the best we can but you all gave me a lot to search for and very little to help me with those searches. You're going to have to give me some more time. I'm only one person and my babies can only do so much and…"

"Garcia!" JJ shouted, putting a halt to the technical analyst's rant. "I'm not calling about that," she couldn't help but laugh. "As much as I want to rush your findings I know better than to try. I was actually just checking in to see if Emily got there yet. She hasn't text me about her meeting with the school and it's starting to worry me."

"She's not here yet Buttercup but I'm sure she will be soon," Garcia was quick to assure her. "Don't stress yourself out," she said. "Besides Emily would probably want you to stay focused on the case. How are things going there?"

"We're so close Pen," JJ sighed. "We're still pretty convinced that Becca is still alive, but I don't think she has very much time. We need to find this guy," she said. "Reid thinks he can narrow down a more exact location so we had to leave him alone to do his thing."

"We'll get him Jayje, we always do," Garcia said. "We've got a picture and I'm going to find out who he is. We'll get Becca home," she said, just as Emily entered the office behind her, waving when she realized the analyst was on the phone.

"I hope you're right Pen," JJ replied, still sounding rather stressed out. "I really just wish I would hear back from Em. I'm really starting to worry about Lex."

"Alex is fine," Emily inserted herself into the conversation, puling up a chair next to Garcia.

"Em!" JJ sounded immediately relieved. "What happened? What did Dean Hackett say? Is it really not that boy?"

"Whoa Jen, slow down," Emily couldn't help but laugh. "I thought I was supposed to be the one who couldn't stop freaking out about it," she joked. "I talked to Lucas and I really don't think he's the one doing this. He was terrified talking to me at first but he opened up eventually. He actually seems like a pretty sweet kid," she sighed. "Which means we still don't know who is sending Alex these messages but Dean Hackett is going to keep an eye on her and she's going to make sure the school has an assembly about cyber bullying. She seems pretty serious about finding out who's doing this though; especially since she received a text at school."

"Well that's good then," JJ said, still sounding worried. "How's Lex?"

"I think torn between feeling bad about me coming home and relieved that I'm home," Emily replied. "She's definitely freaked out but I'm going to keep an eye on her. She wants you to call her tonight though."

"Of course I will," JJ was quick to respond. "As soon as I can."

"Good. I'll let her know," Emily smiled as Garcia gave her hand a squeeze, obviously resisting the urge to let out an excited squeal at their adorable behaviour. "Now what are we doing to find Becca? Are we any closer?"

"Well sort of," JJ sighed. "I mean it seems like we've made some developments but we need…."

"I got it!" Garcia interrupted as one of her computers made a sound. "I finally got a hit on the sketch! I've got a name!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was just after 6 when Emily arrived home that evening, having called Alex to let her know that she would be late as the team had gotten a big break in the case. Alex had understood and promised to stay at the house where Jessie could keep an eye on her and Spencer.

"Babies I'm home!" Emily called when she entered the house, grinning as she heard Henry running down the hallway, giggling with excitement.

"Mommy!" Henry had a big smile on his face as he leaped into Emily's arm.

"Hello, my sweet boy!" Emily placed kisses all over the little blonde's face. "Where is your big sister huh? Where's Alex?"

"Al! Love Al!" Henry replied excitedly.

"I know you do," Emily chuckled just as Alex appeared from around the corner. "Hey, there she is!"

"Hey Mom," Alex smiled, giving the older brunette a hug around her little brother. "How'd it go with the case?"

"Ended better than we could have hoped for," Emily smiled. "We found the girl alive and we got our guy," she explained. "The team probably won't be back until tomorrow though. Your Mum is going to call as soon as she gets back to the hotel. Where's Spencer?"

"Her dad took an early day so he could take her to dinner," Alex replied. "I guess he wants to spend some time with her."

"Well that sounds nice," Emily nodded, glad to hear that Spencer's parents were paying her some attention since she spent most of her free time at their house. "And did you guys eat?"

"This little guy did," Alex tickled Henry's stomach. "I wanted to wait for you though. Jessie made this casserole that looks really good. You're lucky you got home now because I didn't think I could wait much longer."

"Well let's get you fed then," Emily laughed, placing Henry back down on the ground and following him to the dining room where Jessie was already setting up dinner just as Alex's cell phone began to ring. "That's probably Mum."

"Oh she wants to Facetime," Alex said as she grabbed her phone and accepted the call. "Hey Mu…whoa! What happened?" She asked as JJ's mud covered face appeared on the screen.

"Wow, nice look Jen," Emily laughed as she came to stand behind the teen.

"Gee thanks Em," JJ rolled her eyes. "I took a bit of a spill chasing out unsub today," she told Alex. "He obviously ran as soon as we arrived at his place so Morgan and I chased him, but there has been a lot of rain lately and his whole yard was covered in mud. I wiped out just as Morgan tackled him. Face first, right in the mud."

"Oh," Alex tried to hold her in laughter, but she couldn't keep the smile off her face. "Are you okay though?"

"Yes, I'm fine, go ahead and laugh," JJ replied, as both brunettes burst into laughter. "Thanks guys. Where's Henry? He won't laugh at me."

"Hey Henry, come look at your silly Mama," Emily grabbed the little blonde, placing him on Alex's lap so he could see JJ on the screen. "Look Henry. Look at Mama!"

"Mama!" Henry beamed, his brow eventually furrowing as he took in the blonde's face. "Mama, messy!"

"Yes, Henry, Mama is messy," JJ couldn't help but join in the laughter. "How are you doing Lex?" She then asked, turning her attention to her daughter.

"I'm okay," Alex shrugged, turning serious. "I mean I feel better than I did but I'm still nervous about not knowing who's sending these messages. I didn't get any today though."

"Well that's a plus," JJ nodded. "And don't be nervous Sweetie. We're going to figure this out and Mom and I won't let anything happen to you," she assured her. "I'm sorry I couldn't come home with Mom. I really wanted to."

"It's okay Mum, I understand," Alex told her. "Plus you'll be home soon now right?"

"We're leaving first thing tomorrow," JJ replied. "Why don't we have the girls over at our house tomorrow night? I'd like to see everyone."

"Sure I'll ask them," Alex agreed. "But maybe they could come after dinner? I think a family dinner would be pretty nice."

"I think that sounds perfect," Emily said. "I can cook something up for us. Hotch told me not to bother going into the office, so I've got nothing but time."

"Think you can manage to cook something that won't make you nauseous?" JJ laughed.

"I will whip something up that you guys are going to love," Emily replied. "On one condition."

"Oh yeah?" JJ raised an eyebrow. "And what's that?"

"You need to shower first."


	9. Chapter 9

**I'm definitely struggling with this story, but I'm doing my best to stick with it. I decided to write a bit of a light chapter before I dive back into some drama! Hope you all will appreciate that!**

 **Thanks for reading! -J**

 **Chapter 9**

By the time the jet touched down the next afternoon JJ was anxious to get home. Feeling a constant worry about not only Alex, but about Emily as well, JJ wasn't sure how she was going to manage being away from Emily through her pregnancy even though she knew it was likely to happen quite a bit the further into Emily's pregnancy they got.

Knowing everyone was exhausted and ready to get home, Hotch had dismissed the team, telling them he would see them all on Monday; no one needing to be told twice as they headed for their separate cars, hoping their phones would remain silent through the weekend.

Since Emily had promised to prepare dinner for the family, JJ made a quick stop before heading home, arriving at the house 45 minutes later and making her way inside to the sound of music blasting from the kitchen. Smiling, JJ dropped most of her things in the foyer, taking quiet, careful steps into the kitchen to find Emily dancing around the room while she prepared dinner, Henry following close behind as he tried to mimic her movements.

JJ couldn't help but laugh, eventually catching Henry's attention as he whirled around to face her. "Mama!" The little blonde exclaimed, immediately toddling towards her. "Mama! Home!"

"Hi Sweet Boy," JJ grinned, bending down and catching, the little blonde, revealing the bouquet of flowers she had purchased for Emily on the way home. "Are you having fun dancing with Mommy?"

"Mommy funny," Henry giggled as JJ placed kisses all over his face.

"Hi there. These are for you," JJ smiled, handing Emily the flowers, not missing the pink on the brunette's cheeks. "Nice moves," she leaned in for a kiss. "How are you feeling? You look good."

"Well I spent most of the morning throwing up," Emily told her with a laugh. "But I'm feeling a lot better. I gave Jessie the rest of the day off and Henry and I are making dinner. I'm glad you're home," she leaned in for another kiss. "Thank you for these."

"I thought you deserved something. I missed you," JJ replied, tucking Emily's hair behind her ear. "It smells really good in here. What are you making?"

"You will have to wait for dinner to find that out," Emily said, glancing at the clock. "You have perfect timing though. Think you could pick Alex up so I can keep going with all this? She had practice after school and I was on pick up duty."

"I would love to," JJ was quick to agree, anxious to see their daughter. "Want me to take Little Man with me?"

"Nah he can stay," Emily shook her head, a smile on her face. "We weren't quite finished with our dance party yet. Were we Henry?" She tickled the little boy's stomach. "You wanna keep dancing with Mommy?"

"Dance Mommy! Dance!" Henry began bouncing in JJ's arms, wanting to be put down.

"Well then I will leave you two crazy dancers to it then," JJ laughed, giving Emily another quick kiss. "I'll be back soon," she said, taking one last look back before heading for the door; smiling as Emily and Henry were already back to their little dance party. "It's good to be home," she smiled to herself. "So, so good."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

As JJ pulled up to Alex's school, she couldn't help but laugh as she got closer to the building and a young couple came into view; the pair in a rather serious lip lock. It didn't take long for the blonde to realize that it was her daughter and Spencer making out in front of their school, completely oblivious to their surroundings.

Rolling her eyes JJ laid on the car horn, startling the teens, as they pulled apart to see who was honking at them.

"Hi Honey," JJ yelled when she rolled down the window, waving with a big smile on her face.

"Mum!" Alex grinned; clearly unembarrassed to have been caught making out as she jumped into the car and immediately threw her arms around JJ's neck. "When did you get back?"

"Not too long ago," JJ smiled as Spencer got into the back seat. "Mom's working on dinner already. Hi Spencer," she turned towards the back. "Did you two have a good day? Looks like you were enjoying yourselves."

"School was good. We were just passing some time while we waited for you to get here," Alex shrugged, while Spencer's cheeks turned red. "My soccer coach said she thinks she's going to make me captain this year."

"What?" JJ sounded excited as she pulled the car out of the parking lot. "Honey that's amazing!"

"I mean it's not a for sure thing yet. The season hasn't even started yet but she said since I've been doing so well with the indoor team and everyone seems to like me and what not that she thinks I would be a good captain," Alex explained. "I'm pretty excited about it."

"You should be. That's so awesome," JJ nodded enthusiastically. "I'm so happy for you. And you know I was captain of my soccer team in high school. Helped me get my scholarship."

"I know," Alex smiled. "I figured it would look good on my college applications for sure. Never too early to be thinking about that. Right Spence?" She grinned as she turned back to look at her girlfriend who simply rolled her eyes in response.

"Are the girls coming over tonight?" JJ then asked, hoping to spend some time with the other teens, especially Olivia whom she hadn't seen since she started staying at home again.

"They'll be over after dinner," Alex nodded. "Although Olivia tried to snag an invite to dinner. She said Mom's cooking is the best."

"She's right about that," JJ laughed. "I hope you girls aren't too upset about missing out on dinner though," she eyed Spencer in the rearview mirror.

"Don't even worry about it, we totally get it," Spencer was quick to respond. "You guys should get to spend some quality time with each other. Plus Zoey invited Liv over to her place for dinner so she's fine," she laughed. "I'm gonna get started on my homework before I come over too. I want to get it done early so I have my Sunday free."

"Such a good little student," Alex teased, sticking her tongue out at Spencer who simply shook her head, obviously amused, while JJ watched on with a smile on her face.

"Yes well when you're still trying to do all your work on Sunday you'll wish you were a good student like me," Spencer stuck her own tongue out. "And I won't even feel bad for you at all."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Okay are you guys ready?" Emily called from the kitchen as JJ, Alex and Henry waited around the dining room table where Emily had instructed them to sit.

"Yes Emily we're ready," JJ couldn't help but laugh. "I really wish you would let me help you."

"Jen I'm pregnant, I can carry dinner in from the kitchen," Emily sounded annoyed, making Alex laugh. "Let me just spoil my family for a change," she said, coming into the dining room carrying a dish with a casserole that both JJ and Alex thought smelt heavenly.

"Wow, what is that?" Alex asked, trying to see better. "It smells so good!"

"Just a little something I whipped up," Emily shrugged. "It's got all your favourites though; pasta and cheese and chicken. I just kind of went with whatever looked good."

"Well I hope it tastes as good as it smells," Alex replied. "Thanks Mom!"

"Yeah thanks Em, this is great," JJ smiled, allowing Emily to dish out her plate for her. "Even Henry looks pretty excited," she said, looking at the little blonde who was clapping happily in his seat.

"So do you guys want to watch movies and stuff with me and the girls tonight?" Alex asked as everyone happily began eating. "Liv wants to do a Disney marathon and Zoey wants to keep up with our knitting lessons."

"Oh I want to learn to knit!" Emily exclaimed, surprising JJ who simply raised an eyebrow in question. "What? I can make things for the babies."

"Zoey would probably love to teach you," Alex laughed. "And she has already mentioned making something for the babies so you two should make some plans. Actually this is great because if Zoey is busy helping you she'll leave Liv alone."

"Olivia isn't big on the knitting?" JJ asked with a laugh.

"She's terrible," Alex shook her head in amusement. "She gets all tangled and then gets mad. I'm not even sure how she does it but sometimes I wonder if maybe she does it on purpose just to drive Zoey crazy."

"Somehow that wouldn't surprise me," Emily nodded, smiling as she thought about the bubbly teen who was always doing something to make her friends laugh. "I will just have to monopolize Zoey's time tonight."

"And I will entertain Olivia with nail polish and fashion magazines," JJ smiled. "You and Spencer can spend the night making kissy faces at each other."

"We don't make kissy faces," Alex rolled her eyes. "Not any more than you two do at least," she added, laughing as Emily and JJ immediately began making kissing noises at each other.

"So you had a good day at school today I take it?" Emily asked once the laughter had died down. "No problems or anything?"

"I didn't get any messages today," Alex replied, sighing as she began picking at her food, a sure sign that she was worried. "I wish I knew what I was doing to make someone want to mess with me like this," she said. "Because if it's supposed to be a joke it's not funny and if it's because of my relationship with Spencer…" she paused, obviously guessing this was the most likely motive. "I just hate that people think they should have some sort of opinion about our relationship. I mean why does it bother people when it has nothing to do with them?" She looked up to find both her Mothers watching her with understanding looks on their faces. "Do you guys have to deal with this kind of stuff?"

"Well first of all we aren't really sure this has anything to do with you and Spencer," Emily reminded the teen. "But yeah," she looked to JJ who nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately that happens. I think we've both been dealing with people judging our relationships since we were young and we still get people who give us dirty looks or who don't want to deal with us when they find out we're married."

"But we don't let it bother us," JJ shrugged, reaching out for the teen's hand. "We're happy and we have an amazing family, so that's all that matters to us," she continued. "But no one has the right to threaten you or make you feel unsafe because of it, which is why _we are_ going to figure this out. We are going to make sure you feel safe again."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Hey, so I heard there's a party tomorrow night," Olivia whispered to the other girls while JJ and Emily were busy in the kitchen getting snacks later that night. "One of the girls on student council's house. Did you hear about it Spence?"

"Yeah, it's at Alicia Knowel's house," Spencer nodded; glancing at the kitchen to make sure Emily and JJ weren't coming back. "She invited me and said I could bring you guys, but I didn't really think it was a good idea right now," her eyes darted to Alex, who immediately understood, her eyes falling to the rug they were all sitting on in the middle of the family room.

"What! You got an invite and you didn't even tell us," Olivia continued on, oblivious to the glare that both Spencer and Zoey were giving her. "We have to go! It will be so fun guys. How could it not be a good time right…oh," she suddenly realized what Spencer meant, her cheeks reddening. "Sorry. I didn't mean…it was…it's probably going to be totally lame anyways," she tried to back pedal. "We should just do something else tomorrow night. We can hang out here again or something. Sorry Lex."

"Don't be," Alex shook her head. "And you don't have to lie Liv. The party will probably be great," she said, knowing Alicia and how much she enjoyed planning events. "There's very little chance my Moms would let me go right now, but you guys should go. You'll have fun!"

"What no way!" Zoey was quick to object.

"Not happening," Spencer grabbed Alex's hand. "There's no way we would go without you."

"Where won't you go without her?" Emily asked, returning to the family room with a large bowl of popcorn and a bag of M&Ms. "You girls have big plans tomorrow?"

"Oh no," Zoey was the one to reply. "We were thinking of maybe just hanging out here again tomorrow night if that's okay," she lied, a fact, which Emily immediately picked up on as JJ joined her on the couch.

"That's fine," Emily answered slowly, looking at each girl in turn, knowing they were obviously talking about something else before she came in. "But what are you four up to? Was there something else you were hoping to do?"

"There's just this party tomorrow," Alex sighed, knowing from experience that lying to her Mother was useless. "With everything that's going on I figured I wouldn't be allowed to go so I told them they could go without me," she explained. "Which I still think they should do."

"We don't even want to go," Spencer tried to assure her.

"Yeah, I don't know what I was even talking about before," Olivia said, hating the obviously sad look on Alex's face. "It will probably be totally lame."

"Oh," JJ nodded in understanding, watching Alex, who clearly wanted to go out and be a teenager with her friends. "You know we might be able to discuss it," she looked to Emily, who was trying very hard to hide her nerves about the idea. "I mean we can talk about it, can't we Em? If Lex wants to go?"

"It's okay Mum," Alex shook her head sadly. "I don't have to go."

Considering her options for a moment, Emily resisted the urge to simply object, feeling that it was unfair to her daughter that she constantly had to deal with threats and fear in her life. "Will there be parents at this party?" She finally asked, casting her own fears aside.

"Alicia's parents are going to be home," Spencer nodded. "It won't actually be that big of a party either. Just some of the kids from our grade."

"And there wouldn't be alcohol," Olivia felt the need to jump in. "And we would all stick together! It would be perfectly safe."

"Do you want to go?" Emily turned to her daughter who was chewing her lip anxiously.

Shrugging, Alex sighed. "I just don't want to skip things because I'm too busy being worried or scared about what could happen," she told the older brunette. "But I also don't want to worry you guys. If you don't think I should go, then I won't go."

"Em," JJ looked into her wife eyes, assuring her that everything would be okay.

"We'll drive you," Emily said, surprising Alex whose head shot up, giving her Mother a questioning look. "And if there's any problems…"

"We'll call right away," Alex nodded, finally smiling. "Thanks Mom!"

"Of course," Emily nodded, appreciating the reassuring squeeze that JJ gave her leg. "Now come on, I thought you guys were picking out a movie," she pointed to the TV, ready to change the topic, knowing that there would be time for worrying tomorrow. "And I will be ready for my knitting lesson as soon as I have some of this popcorn," she said, surprised she was still so hungry after eating such a big dinner. "This is still girl's night isn't it?"

"Yeah," Alex laughed, grabbing the remote and moving to grab some popcorn from the bowl. "It's still girl's night."


	10. Chapter 10

**So this chapter is very Alex and Spencer focused, but I promise there is a reason for that. Next chapter will bring us back to our favourite crime fighting couple!**

 **Thanks so much to everyone who is still reading! Enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 10**

"What are you going to wear tonight?" Spencer asked Alex Saturday afternoon, the pair sitting in Alex's bedroom alone since both Zoey and Olivia had needed to return home for a few hours before they would go to the party that night. "Because I really think you should wear those new jeans you got the other day."

"Oh yeah?" Alex turned her head towards her girlfriend, raising her eyebrow with a smirk. "And why is that?"

"Because your ass looks great in them," Spencer giggled, leaning in and capturing Alex's lips in a kiss, which she kept short since she knew Emily and JJ could appear at any moment. "Want me to help you pick out a top?"

"Sure," Alex leaned back against her headboard, watching as Spencer jumped off the bed and headed to her closet, immediately beginning to search through Alex's clothes.

"We should probably just wear something casual, even though Olivia will probably go all out," Spencer said, her head in the closet. "I think that guy she's crushing on is supposed to be there tonight…which is probably why she wants to go. I don't understand how that girl has a different crush every week but…oh this one!" She pulled out a plaid button down and held it up for Alex to see. "With a black tank top underneath?"

"Works for me," Alex nodded, smiling as Spencer hung the shirt on the front of the closet for her to wear later. "We can't match though so no plaid for you," she laughed. "As for Olivia I can barely keep up with who she likes anymore. But as long as she's not making bad choices I think it's okay. Zoey seems to keep her in line."

"Poor Zo always has her work cut out for her with that one," Spencer laughed, returning to the bed and plopping back down beside her girlfriend. "I wonder if there will be spin the bottle at the party tonight," she grinned, thinking of their very first kiss, which had really paved the way for their relationship.

"Well if there is, there's only one person I want to land on," Alex smirked.

"Olivia?" Spencer teased, laughing when Alex immediately grabbed her sides, tickling her for a few moments before pulling her in for a kiss.

Having not heard anyone coming up the stairs, the young couple were rather immersed in themselves, making out as their hands began to wander before they were interrupted by the sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Sorry," Alex apologized automatically, shuffling over to put some space between her and Spencer as she turned to the door to find JJ standing there with the hint of a smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Oh you know just doing a routine check," JJ joked, leaning against the doorframe. "Your Mom and I were actually just talking about how it has been a while since your last driving lesson. Thought you might want to get out for an hour or so," she said. "Your Mom is feeling a little nauseous today but I'll take you out if you want."

"Sure," Alex nodded excitedly, anxious about getting her license as soon as she was able. "Do you want to come?" She turned to Spencer.

"I've got some work to do," Spencer shook her head. "I'll just hang out here if you guys are cool with that. You go with your Mum."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit then," Alex gave Spencer a quick kiss. "Will you check on Mom every now and then?"

"I'll bring my work down to the dining room so I can keep an eye on her," Spencer nodded, as JJ smiled from the doorway. "Drive safe."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"What are you working on?" Emily found Spencer at the dining room table later that day, package of crackers in her hand as she peaked over the teen's shoulder at her homework. "Looks like you're writing a novel."

"It's my history paper," Spencer sighed. "It isn't due for a couple weeks still but I wanted to get a head start. We were allowed to pick our own topic and I thought I knew exactly what I wanted to do but now I'm not so sure it's coming out the way I hoped," she dropped her pen. "I'm worried I might need to start over."

"Well considering how much you've written, I hope not," Emily said, taking a seat next to the younger brunette. "I could read it over if you want."

"Oh you don't have to do that," Spencer immediately began to protest, shaking her head. "I will just…" She started to argue as Emily grabbed the paper from her.

"I insist. I'll read it in a bit," Emily told the teen. "But how about we take a break first. Cracker?" She offered with a smirk.

"No that's okay," Spencer laughed. "Are you feeling any better?"

"I'm not sure better is the right word," Emily shrugged. "I think I'm just growing accustomed to the constant nausea. I definitely don't remember feeling this sick with Alex though. I mean I was sick…but I'm sure it wasn't this bad."

"Maybe it's worse with twins," Spencer suggested, glancing into the family room where Henry was asleep on a blanket. "It's going to be pretty different around here next year huh? Two babies…Henry running around. It's still kind of hard to picture."

"Trust me I know," Emily sighed rubbing her stomach. "It's still hard to believe there are two little ones in here, even though I'm already getting bigger. I bet I'm going to be a whale at like 7 months."

"I bet you'll look amazing," Spencer smiled. "Do you think you'll still be working then?"

"I guess it depends on how smooth my pregnancy goes," Emily replied. "I'm really hoping not to get put on bed rest or anything but with my luck…who knows," she laughed just as the front door opened and Alex and JJ returned. "Hey, how'd it go?"

"She's a real pro," JJ replied, grinning as she came over to give Emily a kiss. "I think she's going to pass when she takes that test for sure. We'll have our own little taxi driver before we know it."

"Oh wow, that sounds amazing," Alex rolled her eyes, kissing Spencer's cheek as she took a seat next to her. "You know a car would be a great 17th birthday present though."

"Ha! Yeah right," Emily was quick to reply, as JJ laughed with her. "You're dreaming kid."

"Aw come on!" Alex protested. "It's not like you guys can't afford it! Spencer is going to have her own car when she gets her license."

"Yeah Melissa's old car," Spencer pointed out, though her cheeks reddened in embarrassment as Alex gave her a pointed look.

"How about this," Emily put up a hand to stop the impending argument she could see on her daughter's face. "You get yourself into a good college and I will buy you a car. It's a little further away but it's better than nothing," she said, watching as Alex bit her lip, obviously thinking this over.

"Fine," Alex held out her hand, leaning over Spencer. "We have a deal."

"Perfect," Emily smiled, knowing the teen would likely need her own car by then as there would be three little ones in the house. "But for now, I will be driving you to your party tonight and you better go get some homework done if you still want to go."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Though Emily still had some worries about allowing Alex out of her sights at the moment, the brunette had calmed herself down enough to bring the teen and her friends to their friend Alicia's house with strict instructions to stick together and call if they needed anything at all. She had returned home some twenty minutes later to find JJ waiting for her with a wine glass in her hand, earning her a raised eyebrow from her wife.

"It's sparkling cider," JJ laughed. "I know you can't have the real thing but I thought it might make you feel a little better anyways," she laughed. "I tried to keep Henry up for some extra snuggles but he passed out shortly after you left."

"Well I guess I'll have to settle for cuddles with my gorgeous wife instead," Emily smiled, taking the glass from the blonde and giving her a kiss on the head before wrapping an arm around her and heading for the couch. "I know I shouldn't be this nervous it's just…and I…God."

"I know," JJ chuckled, kissing Emily's temple as they sat down. "Trust me I get it. But Alex is on like high alert lately. She's not going to do anything reckless. She's scared. She's not going to doing anything to risk getting hurt."

"That's the problem," Emily shook her head, obviously frustrated as she put her glass down on the coffee table. "It seems like she doesn't even have to be reckless for things like this to be happening to her. She's just trying to be sixteen and happy and something's always getting in the way. It's not fair."

"I know Babe," JJ squeezed her wife's hand. "But it's going to be okay. Whatever this is…whoever it is…it's just a kid. They're messing with her because of her differences and Lex isn't going to let that affect her. She'll be okay. So please… _please_ just try and relax tonight okay? You know the stress isn't good for you."

"I know," Emily sighed, still looking distraught. "I just don't know how I'm supposed to do that until she gets back."

"Well I have a few ideas," JJ replied suggestively, tucking the brunette's hair behind her ear. "Although that would depend on if you're up for it."

"Up for it?" Emily once again raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly are you referring to?"

"Well I know you haven't really been in the mood lately," JJ leaned closer, placing a kiss on the brunette's mouth. "And I'm not really sure if you're feeling up to it now but…if you were," she placed a hand on her wife's thigh. "I'm sure I could get your mind off other things."

"Well," Emily bit her lip, lifting a hand to her wife's cheek. "I have missed you."

"Good," JJ leaned in for a kiss that left her wife breathless when she pulled away. "Because I've missed you too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"I can't believe how many people are here," Olivia whispered to her friends, the group gathered together off in the corner of the party. "And Alicia's parents are totally cool with it. It's crazy! My Mom would never let me have this many people over."

"It's definitely a lot more people than I thought would be here," Spencer said, her hand locked tightly with Alex's. "But Alicia knows a lot of people," she shrugged. "I met her parents once. They're really laid back…sort of hippy. They probably don't think it's a big deal."

"Well my parents would have a cow," Zoey said, looking around the crowded room. "I think I'm going to go get a soda. Anyone else?" She asked, both Spencer and Alex shaking their head.

"I'll come with," Olivia replied. "There are a few people I want to say hi to. You guys okay here?"

"We'll be fine," Alex smiled, squeezing Spencer's hand as they watched their friends disappear into the crowd.

"Are you okay?" Spencer asked when they were alone, moving closer. "I'm sorry. I really didn't think there would be this many people. If you want to go we can call your Mom and…"

"Spence I'm fine," Alex assured her with a smile, giving her a quick kiss. "I'm glad we're here. I can't hide away forever," she told her. "I just want to be here with you."

"Okay. But if you change your mind just say the word," Spencer said, leaning in for another kiss eventually pulling away and turning to find someone watching them. "Hey, Lucas is here," she waved, smiling as Lucas made his way over.

"I promise I'm not stalking," Lucas held up his hands, a smile on his face. "I just thought I'd say hi, like I should have when I first saw you two."

"Well hello," Alex laughed, putting her arm around Spencer. "Didn't expect to see you here tonight."

"Ah yeah, my Brother invited me," Lucas shrugged. "He's a senior, on student council. You must have met him Spencer."

"Oh Zach is your brother?" Spencer asked, only knowing of one new student on the Council.

"Yeah," Lucas nodded, looking around for his brother but not finding him. "He's around here somewhere but who knows where," he shrugged, falling serious. "I hope you know I really am sorry for everything. I didn't mean to freak you guys out the way I did. Have you figured out who's sending you those messages yet?"

"No," Alex shook her head. "But we're doing our best not to worry too much."

"Good," Lucas smiled. "Well I've got a friend I said I'd meet here, so I'm gonna look around. I'll see you guys later."

"See you later," Spencer waved, putting her arm back around Alex, but feeling that the shorter brunette was a little deflated. "Hey," she looked around, searching for something. "Come on. Come with me," she grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her to a door off the main room, slipping them inside to find that it was a bedroom that was thankfully unoccupied.

"What are we doing?" Alex asked, unsure of her girlfriend's plans.

"Just taking a minute," Spencer replied, pulling Alex close and running her fingers through her hair. "You need to relax," she whispered before pulling her girlfriend in for a kiss that immediately became heated.

"Spence," Alex gasped when the taller brunette placed her knee between her legs. "We can't do this here."

"I know," Spencer leaned their foreheads together. "I just want to take your mind off everything else," she grinned.

"Well my mind is definitely on something else right now," Alex chuckled, leaning in for another kiss, which was interrupted shortly after when the door opened.

"Oh sorry," the boy at the door immediately apologized. "I was looking for the laundry room. Alicia said there were more drinks in there. I didn't mean to interrupt," he said before noticing who was in the room. "Oh hey Spencer."

"Hi Zach," Spencer waved, her cheeks a little red. "It's no worries. We were just getting out of here anyways. This is my girlfriend Alex. Alex this is Zach."

"I've heard a lot about you Alex," Zach held out a hand as the two girls came closer. "It's nice to finally meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," Alex smiled. "I've met your brother."

"Ah yeah, Luke's around here somewhere," Zach nodded. "I practically had to drag him out of the house. You know Spencer I'm really glad I ran into you. I actually had a couple things I wanted to talk to you about before the next meeting. I mean I know it's a party but…"

"Oh it's okay," Spencer told him, turning towards Alex. "You don't mind if we talk a few minutes do you Lex?"

"No, that's fine," Alex smiled, squeezing Spencer's hand. "I saw a couple girls from the soccer team I wanted to talk to. I'll find Zoey and Liv too," she kissed Spencer's cheek. "Find me after."

"Thanks for doing this," Zach smiled once he and Spencer were alone. "I promise I won't take up too much of your time. I don't want to ruin the party for you. Can I grab you a drink first? What do you like?"

"A sprite would be great," Spencer replied, only having to wait a few moments for Zach to go grab their drinks before returning.

Handing Spencer her drink with a grin, Zach sat down on the floor while Spencer took a seat on the bed, listening as the older teen began to discuss his ideas, wanting Spencer's opinion since she was the Junior class president. Spencer shared her thoughts and own ideas, while sipping her drink, her head eventually beginning to feel fuzzy.

"You okay there?" Zach asked, as Spencer placed her hand on her forehead.

"I...I'm not feeling so well," Spencer replied, sounding groggy. "Could you…will you get Alex?"

"Yeah," Zach stood from the floor, heading for the door, where he stopped and turned back towards Spencer, a very different look suddenly on his face. "I don't think that will be necessary," he said, as he slowly closed the door so they were alone, none of the other partygoers even noticing.


	11. Chapter 11

**So originally I thought I was going to wrap this part of the story up in this chapter but I eventually realized that it's going to need another chapter. I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long! Hope you enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 11**

"God Jen," Emily moaned, curled up under a blanket on the couch with her wife, the blonde still peppering her neck and chest with kisses. "You are amazing."

"Why thank you," JJ grinned against the brunette's neck. "You're not so bad yourself Gorgeous," she laughed, running her hand up and down her wife's side. "You know soon enough we're not going to get many of these moments together. Technically I think it's a miracle we're getting one now."

"That's true," Emily chuckled. "A year from now sex is probably the last thing that will be on our minds."

"Well I don't know about that," JJ argued, leaning up on her elbows so she could see Emily better. "But I doubt there will be much time for it. Our hands will be full enough."

"Somehow I think it'll be totally worth it though," Emily grinned, earning her a kiss from JJ who couldn't help but laugh.

"I agree," JJ said. "Although I'll miss these moments; the quiet….just you and me."

"We'll still get them sometimes," Emily replied, brushing JJ's hair behind her ear. "We'll make sure of it. We won't lose each other in all of this."

"I know," JJ smiled. "We'll only be stronger," she said, leaning down for another kiss, which Emily quickly deepened.

The pair were well on their way to another round when the sound of Emily's cell phone ringing interrupted.

"No," JJ moaned as Emily began blindly searching the floor for her phone.

"It could be Lex," Emily reminded her wife as the blonde sat up to allow her to move. "It is," she said before quickly picking up the call. "Lex? Olivia? What's wrong? What happened?" She listened as JJ watched with a fearful look on her face. "Okay…Okay Honey we'll be right there."

"What's wrong?" JJ asked as soon as Emily hung up the phone, the pair quickly starting to gather up their clothes. "Is she okay?"

"It's Spencer," Emily tried to flatten her hair while also pulling on her pants. "Liv wasn't really sure what…but something's wrong."

"I'll call Jessie. She said she wouldn't be far," JJ replied, pulling her shirt over her head as she grabbed her phone, both women doing their best to remain calm.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

 **20 Minutes Earlier…**

Immersed in conversation with a couple girls from her soccer team, Alex hadn't noticed the door to the bedroom closing, laughing along with her friends as they discussed their last practice and the friendly competition they had going with the boys team. It wasn't until she realized how long it had been since she left Spencer that she suddenly felt that something was wrong.

Turning towards the bedroom where she had left Spencer, Alex froze when she realized that the door was no longer open as she had left it. Not wanting to jump to conclusions, Alex quickly searched the room, her eyes landing not on Spencer but Zoey, who was watching her with a questioning look on her face.

"What's wrong?" Zoey asked, immediately coming over to talk to her friend.

"I don't know," Alex shook her head as Olivia made her way over. "I don't know where Spencer is," she said, heading for the bedroom, her friends not far behind her as she opened up the door to find Spencer lying on the bed, Zach hovering over with his shirt off. "Spencer! What are you…" She watched as Zach quickly scrambled off of Spencer, who looked like completely out of it, her shirt hanging open. "Spencer! What's wrong with her? What did you do?" She immediately ran over to her girlfriend to see that she was barely conscious. "What did you do? Did you give her something?"

"I don't know what you're talking about," Zach grabbed his shirt off the floor, the friendly smile he had given her earlier no longer on his face.

"Liv call my Mom," Alex pulled her cell out of her pocket and tossed it to the blonde. "Zoey go get Alicia's parents," she tried to stay calm as she brushed the hair out of her girlfriend's face, receiving only a groan from the taller brunette. "Spencer…Spence can you hear me?"

"L…lex," Spencer's head rolled from side to side, obviously not sure where she was.

"Where do you think you're going?" Alex stood from the bed as she noticed Zach trying to slink towards the door. "I want to know what you gave her!" She raised her voice, not caring that she was drawing attention to the room.

"I didn't give her anything," Zach was quick to deny. "She came on to me and then she ended up like this," he nodded towards the bed. "Maybe she took something herself. She must have been looking for an escape from this life. From the choices she has been making."

"You're the one who has been sending me those messages aren't you?" The realization hit Alex like a train, knowing she was right as soon as the words left her mouth. "You've been trying to scare me because of Spencer. You like her."

"She doesn't know what she's missing," Zach kept his voice low, trying to scare Alex, who was not going to back down. "I was just trying to show her that she's….She deserves better than you. She doesn't…I may not be able to fix my brother but I can fix her."

"Your brother doesn't need fixing," Alex took a step closer to the boy, a fierce look on her face. "There is nothing wrong with Spencer. We're happy. You have no right…"

"You're going to lose her," Zach interrupted, trying to stand tall; trying to intimidate Alex, whose whole body was filled with anger. "She doesn't really love you. She can't."

"You're wrong," Alex shook her head, taking one step back as she balled her hand into a fist. "It's _you_ she could never love," she said right before punching him in the face.

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Alex!" Emily spotted her daughter in the crowd outside the Knowel house, standing near the ambulance with Olivia and Zoey, tears running down their faces as the paramedics loaded Spencer into the vehicle. "Alex!"

"Mom!" Alex cried, immediately finding herself engulfed in the older brunette's arms.

"What happened?" Emily asked as JJ came up beside them, placing a hand on their daughter's back. "Is Spencer okay?"

"We believe she was drugged ma'am," one of the paramedics answered. "We'll know details once we get her to the hospital. Is anyone riding with her?"

"I have to…" Alex pulled out of Emily's arm, attempting to make her way into the ambulance but finding herself held back by her Mother's hand on her shoulder.

"We'll follow behind Lex," Emily told her, seeing the teen about to argue. "Mama will go with Spencer, Honey. She'll be okay. We'll be right behind them. Mama will go."

"Ma," Alex turned towards JJ.

"I've got her Sweet Girl," JJ placed a hand on Alex's cheek, leaning forward and kissing her forehead. "She'll be okay. I'll be with her," she said before climbing into the ambulance.

"Come on Girls," Emily ushered the other three girls towards her car, quickly getting in and following behind the ambulance. "Do you want to tell me what happened?" She eventually turned towards Alex who was staring straight ahead, holding her right hand, which looked to be hurt.

"Lucas has an older brother," Olivia was the one to finally answer, obviously unable to take the silence. "He's in student council with Spencer. I guess he…he must have liked Spencer or something but then found out that she was dating Alex," she explained, Emily continually taking glances at Alex who had yet to look away from the road. "He was the one sending Alex those messages…trying to freak her out or whatever. He got Spencer alone and he put something in her soda. We found them and he…he was…and…"

"He had his shirt off," Zoey took over, seeing that Olivia was obviously struggling to find the right words. "Spencer's shirt was like halfway open and he was on top of her but….he didn't….we got there in time."

Releasing a breath in relief, Emily once again looked to Alex who was wiping a tear off her cheek. "And your hand?" She asked, noticing the teen wasn't using her right hand, and was instead keeping it close to her body. "It looks swollen."

"I punched him," Alex finally turned her head towards her Mother, no regret in her eyes. "He told me what he did and why he did it and I punched him."

"Okay," Emily nodded, unable to reprimand the teen for doing something she probably would have done as well. "We'll get it checked out at the hospital," she said. "Where is this boy now?"

"He was with Alicia's parents and the cops," Zoey replied. "They were supposed to take him to the station. We called Spencer's parents too. They're going to meet us at the hospital."

"They're going to be angry," Alex shook her head in frustration. "They'll probably blame me. I thought it was because of me…I thought it was about me but it wasn't. It was about Spencer all along."

"It'll be okay," Emily reached out and placed her hand on her daughter's leg. "It'll be okay Honey."

The rest of the ride was silent, and when they pulled up to the hospital Emily was quick to park the car, everyone rushing out and heading for the building where they found JJ in the ER waiting room.

"They took her straight through for tests," JJ told them, opening up her arms for Alex. "They'll put her on an IV and the effects should wear off rather quickly," she ran her fingers through her daughter's hair. "She was still pretty groggy. But she's going to be okay Baby. What happened?" She had to ask, looking over Alex's head to her wife.

"Zoey and Olivia will tell you that," Emily replied. "Alex and I need to go fill out some paperwork. She needs to get her hand checked out."

"But Mom I…" Alex began to argue.

"You will be close by if anything happens," Emily interrupted, placing her hand on Alex's back and ushering her towards the reception desk. "We need to make sure nothing's broken. It's pretty swollen so I'm guessing you at least sprained something. Does it hurt?"

"Yeah sort of," Alex shrugged, looking sad.

"She's okay Lex," Emily put her arm around the teen's shoulder, knowing she was still worried. "She's going to be just fine," she kissed Alex's head. "You got there in time Honey. You did good."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Spencer's parents had arrived shortly after Emily had filled out all of Alex's paperwork, the couple looking frantic as they approached the two brunettes. Much to Alex's relief they had listened carefully as Alex explained what happened; Veronica eventually embracing Alex, grateful that she had been there to stop Zach from doing what he had planned to do.

Alex had been sent to see the doctor not long after; sitting with Emily while the Doctor made sure her hand wasn't broken.

"Well?" JJ asked as soon as Alex and Emily returned.

"She sprained her thumb," Emily answered while Alex waved her hand, which was now wrapped in a bandage. "Apparently we did not teach her how to punch properly."

"Well at least we know she put some force into it," JJ joked, kissing Alex's head as the teen took the seat next to her, automatically leaning into her side. "We'll make sure we give you some proper self-defense training. I'll teach you all the stuff Morgan has shown me."

"Thanks," Alex chuckled resting her head on JJ's shoulder and closing her eyes for a moment, just as a Doctor came out.

"Spencer Hastings?" He called, causing the entire group to get to their feet.

"We're her parents," Peter told the doctor as everyone gathered in front of him.

"I'm Dr. Spears. I attended to your daughter and I just wanted to let you know that's she's doing better," He told them. "She's still a little groggy but she's coming to. Would you like to go somewhere to talk or…" He looked around at the group gathered.

"No, no, they should all hear this," Veronica was the one to reply, surprising Alex who automatically reached out for JJ's hand.

"Well as was guessed, your daughter did have Rohypnol in her system," Dr. Spears told them. "We put her on an IV to keep her hydrated, but the only thing to do now is to wait for the rest of the effects to wear off. She may be quite tired for the next few days but there shouldn't be any lasting effects. She'll be okay. She needs to stay the night for observation but you can go back and see her now, but I would suggest only a few of you at a time. She does need her rest."

"Thank you Doctor," Peter shook the other man's hand, everyone breathing a sigh of relief as they watched the man walk away and Peter turned towards the group. "We should go back and see her."

"Alex you should come," Veronica was quick to suggest, something Alex really hadn't anticipated. "Spencer will want to see you. Perhaps the rest of you can wait until she's back home tomorrow morning?" She suggested as it was getting late.

"Tell her we love her," Zoey said, taking Olivia's hand and heading back for the chairs, both just happy to hear that their friend would be okay.

"Take your time, we'll wait out here," Emily kissed Alex's head. "We'll call the girls' parents and let them know what happened. They'll stay with us again tonight. That way you girls can go see Spencer tomorrow."

Nodding, Alex followed the Hastings towards Spencer's room, all anxious to see the teen.

"Thank you Mrs. Hastings," Alex said before they went in the room. "For letting me come see her. I don't…I need to see her."

"You saved my Daughter today Alex," Veronica replied, her eyes shining with tears she was obviously fighting to hold back. "You stopped him before he could…you…if you hadn't. You saved her."

"She's okay," Alex nodded, reaching out and taking Veronica's hand in hers.

Entering the room, the trio, was slow to approach the bed, not wanting to startle Spencer, who seemed to be sleeping rather peacefully. It was Alex who first approached the bed, leaning down and placing a kiss on the other brunette's forehead.

"Hey Pretty Girl," Alex whispered. "You're okay."

"Lex?" Spencer's voice was scratchy as her eyes squinted open. "What…what happened?"

"You were at a party Sweetheart," Veronica and Peter moved forward. "Do you remember?" She asked, waiting for her daughter to nod. "Someone put something in your drink. A boy that you were with."

"Zach," Spencer turned towards Alex, who nodded. "Did he…"

"No," Peter shook his head. "No, he didn't. Alex got there on time," he smiled at his daughter's girlfriend. "You're going to be a little out of it for a couple days, but you're going to be just fine."

Reaching for Alex's hand, Spencer met bandages. "What happened to your hand?"

"Well someone had to make sure that jerk paid for what he did to you," Alex couldn't help but grin, brushing Spencer's hair out of her face. "Apparently I need to learn to throw a proper punch though," she joked, watching as Spencer's eyes began to flutter as she struggled to stay awake. "Sleep now Spence. You're okay. We're all here. Sleep."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

It was late by the time Alex, her Mothers, Olivia and Zoey returned home. The three teens all looked exhausted, drained by the events of the night, as they dragged their feet on their way inside.

"You three should get up to bed," Emily told them when they all got inside. "It has been a long night," she said, placing kisses on all three girl's head.

"Mom?" Alex grabbed Emily's hand, keeping her voice low. "Can I talk to you after?"

"I'll meet you in my room in 10," Emily nodded, watching as the girls headed upstairs before turning towards her wife, who automatically opened up her arms. "God," she sighed as JJ wrapped her arms around her waist. "What a night. I can't…I can't even believe it," she shook her head.

"I know," JJ nodded against Emily's shoulder, the couple finally taking a moment to fully absorb what had happened, what could have happened. "They're okay though. They're all okay."

"It could have been so much worse," Emily agreed, kissing the side of JJ's head. "Thank goodness he didn't get to…thank goodness Alex got there before he could."

"I'd like to give this kid a piece of my mind," JJ's voice was suddenly fierce, angry.

"You and me both," Emily replied, feeling just as angry. "I'm emailing the school first thing tomorrow morning. I want this dealt with and I want to meet with this kid. He's not getting away with this and I'm sure the Hastings won't be letting that happen either."

"No Veronica already said they'll be pressing charges," JJ told her. "He will pay for this," she said, resting her head against Emily's shoulder. "We should get up there. Alex is probably waiting."

"Yeah okay. Just one more minute," Emily replied, not quite ready to let go of her wife just yet. "What are the odds we can just keep Henry and these two little forever?"

"Pretty slim I think," JJ chuckled, taking Emily's hand and heading for the stairs.

The couple made their way upstairs, taking a moment to check in on a sleeping Henry before making their way to the master bedroom where Alex was indeed waiting for them, sitting in the middle of their bed.

"Hey Kid. You okay?" Emily asked, she and JJ each moving to opposite sides of the bed to get in beside Alex.

"Yeah I guess so," Alex shrugged, grateful when Emily pulled her into her arms. "I mean I'm still angry…I'm so, so angry," she shook her head. "But Spencer is okay and this whole mess is over. That's what's important."

"You're right that is what's important," Emily nodded, running her fingers through Alex's hair. "It's okay to be angry though. We're angry too. We're going to deal with this all on Monday. We're going to make sure this guy never has a chance to do anything like this to you two again."

The trio was silent for a few minutes, JJ taking Alex's hand in hers while Emily continued to play with the teen's hair.

"He said he was going to fix Spencer," Alex eventually broke the silence, sounding disgusted. "He said he couldn't fix his brother but he could fix Spencer. I think he's the one who needs fixing," she said, closing her eyes as she rested her head against Emily's shoulder, keeping hold of JJ's hand, obviously not planning on leaving their room for the night.

"You're right," Emily kissed Alex's head, moving so they were both lying down as JJ did the same on the teen's other side. "There is absolutely nothing wrong with you girls. Absolutely nothing."


	12. Chapter 12

**I owe you all a HUGE apology. I know I have disappeared for a while here but let me tell you I really didn't mean to. I thought January would mean I would have tons of time to myself and for my writing, but unfortunately a bad cold turned into the flu, which resulted in a lot of sleeping and very little else. Once I was finally back to normal it was back to work and then I actually went on vacation so I have just had no time to write! But I'm back now and I promise I am going to make a better effort to keep up with my two stories! Thank you for all of your patience and for sticking with me!**

 **Hope you enjoy! -J**

 **Chapter 12**

When Emily woke the next morning, she braced herself for a moment, waiting for the usual morning sickness to hit her; slightly confused when it didn't come. So used to waking and immediately having to run to the bathroom to be sick, Emily felt a sudden excitement, rolling over to share this news with her wife, but coming face to face with a sleeping Alex instead; the previous night's events hitting her like a truck.

Sighing, Emily did her best to reign in her feelings, still angry at the young boy who tried to hurt Spencer and sad that her daughter had to deal with people like him at all.

"Hey," a whisper broke Emily from her thoughts, looking up to find JJ watching her from Alex's other side. "Penny for your thoughts?" She offered with a small smile.

"It's crazy isn't it," Emily shook her head, keeping her voice low so as not to wake their daughter. "I always think that Alex has it easier than when I was younger. I like to think that people are more accepting; that kids don't bully each other over their sexual orientation and then something like this happens," she explained, shaking her head. "Alex and Spencer just love each other so much. They're so happy together. They don't deserve this…they shouldn't have to deal with this kind of…this hatred."

"You're right. They shouldn't," JJ agreed, her eyes on the still sleeping Alex. "But unfortunately there are always going to be small minded people in the world Em," she reminded the brunette. "But I don't know if you noticed this last night but we have one hell of a strong daughter," she grinned. "Alex kept her head last night. She knew something was wrong and she got Spencer out of there and she stuck up for herself. I know you're worried about her…I am too, but I'm proud of her. She was a real hero last night. She was just like her Mother."

"She was like her Mum too," Emily finally cracked a smile. "She is pretty amazing isn't she?"

"She is," JJ nodded. "And her and Spencer will be okay. They've got each other and they're strong. They're going to be just fine."

"Of course we will," Alex rolled onto her back, opening her eyes and looking from JJ to Emily with a sleepy smile on her face. "We aren't going to let some jerk scare us away from each other and we aren't going to suddenly start caring what other people think," she told her mothers. "We love each other and there's nothing wrong with that. I'm not going to change who I am just because it bothers some people."

"Good, because you absolutely shouldn't," Emily smiled, leaning forward and kissing the teen's forehead. "You amaze me sometimes, you know that?"

"Thanks," Alex laughed, looking slightly embarrassed. "Hey I didn't hear you get up this morning! No morning sickness?" She changed the subject, wanting to take the attention off herself.

"Not so far," Emily shook her head. "Trying not to get my hopes up about that lasting."

"You may be getting past it," JJ told her. "Seems to be around the right time. Although it will probably come and go still."

"I think I can handle that as long as I get a bit of a break," Emily replied. "I'm so tired of getting sick every day. It's exhausting and it's really ruining my appetite."

"Really? Because you still seem to be eating quite a bit," Alex said, laughing when Emily opened her mouth in surprise before pinching her on the side.

"Excuse me young lady," Emily pretended to sound scandalized. "I may eat a lot but I would like to remind you that I am eating for three now. It's only for the babies."

"Oh okay," Alex couldn't stop laughing. "Whatever you need to tell yourself Mommy," she leaned forward, placing a kiss on her mother's cheek, earning herself another pinch. "I'm gonna go see if the girls are awake. Thanks for letting me stay in here last night."

"Anytime Sweetheart," JJ replied, smiling as the teen gave her a kiss. "We're always here for you," she told her. "And I think we need to have some pancakes this morning. Does that sound good?"

"That sounds wonderful," Emily was the one to answer, making both JJ and Alex laugh. "Oh…were you not asking me?"

"Well not really," JJ laughed, as they all began to get up. "But don't worry honey. I will make you pancakes too."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-**

It was just after noon when Alex finally got a text from Spencer letting her know that she was home. The teen was quick to inform Olivia and Zoey, who were working on their homework, and her mothers, wanting to go and visit.

"I'm coming with you," Emily surprised Alex, pulling herself up from the couch and ruffling Henry's hair before kissing JJ's cheek.

"Really? Why?" Alex asked, already halfway to the door.

"Because I want to talk to Peter and Veronica," Emily replied, having spent much of the morning thinking about the boy who had drugged Spencer and what she wanted to do about it. "I didn't want to bother them too much about it last night, but I'd like to know what they intend to do about this boy because whatever it is, I want in."

"I'll be here with Henry," JJ called from the couch. "Take your time."

Shrugging, Alex had simply smiled when Emily had wrapped her arm around her, the pair, along with Olivia and Zoey heading outside and across the street towards the Hastings house. Though Alex would normally let herself into the house, she had rung the doorbell instead, waiting for Veronica to answer.

"Hi girls. Hi Emily. Come on in," Veronica stepped back to let everyone in. "Spencer's upstairs resting, you girls head on up. Peter's back in the kitchen Emily, I'll make us some tea."

Alex, who was slightly curious about what the parents were going to do, had hesitated only a moment before following Olivia and Zoey up the stairs, anxious to see her girlfriend again.

"Spence?" Alex carefully opened up Spencer's bedroom door, sticking her head inside to find the other brunette tucked into the bed.

"Lex," Spencer smiled, though she looked rather exhausted. "Hi. Hi guys," she greeted her other friends. "Come on in."

"How are you feeling?" Alex asked as she gave her girlfriend a quick kiss, stepping aside so the other girls could give her a hug. "Are you okay?'

"I'm still pretty tired but I'm okay," Spencer replied as the girls all took places on her bed. "The whole thing is still kind of crazy to me. I'm having a bit of a hard time wrapping my head around it. I mean Zach he…I never thought."

"Did you have any idea that Zach had a crush on you?" Zoey asked, sitting crossed legged on the end of the bed.

"I don't know," Spencer shrugged. "I guess I kind of suspected that he was trying to put feelers out when he first got here, so I started talking about Alex so that he'd know I wasn't single," she explained. "I realized after a while that I always referred to you as Alex and not Lex or Alexandra so he thought you were a boy so one day I made it clear that you were…well you," she was looking at Alex now. "I never had any idea…I didn't think this was him. I'm so sorry Lex."

"You're sorry?" Alex was confused. "Spencer you literally have nothing to apologize for! You were drugged! Why are you apologizing to me?"

"Because," Spencer leaned her head on Alex's shoulder, the sound of tears in her voice. "Zach was harassing you and sending you those texts because of me. I should have known. I should have figured it out."

"Spencer there's no way you could have known," Olivia was the one to assure the brunette. "It's like Alex's moms always say; you never know with these kinds of things. Sometimes the nicest people can be the cruelest," she said, sounding more serious than any of the girls had ever heard her. "You can't blame yourself."

"Liv's right," Alex placed a kiss on Spencer's head, smiling at Olivia gratefully. "I don't blame you at all. I'm just so glad that you're okay."

"Thanks to you," Spencer said, her eyes filling with tears that she desperately tried to hold back. "If you hadn't got there when you did…" she began to choke up. "He would have…and I…"

"Hey," Alex interrupted, shaking her head as she pulled Spencer tightly to her. "Don't think like that okay. I got to you in time. He didn't do anything."

"And he's not going to get away with what he tried to do either," Zoey added, patting Spencer's leg comfortingly. "The parents are downstairs working on their game plan."

"My Father is furious," Spencer told them. "My Mom had to talk him out of going down to the police station last night and giving Zach a piece of his mind. The cops came to the hospital for my statement. My parents are pressing charges."

"Well obviously," Olivia scoffed. "The guys psycho. He should be locked up."

"He's not going to get locked up Liv," Spencer shook her head. "That isn't how this works," she told her. "Plus Zach's parents are pretty powerful people. They aren't going to let their kid get put away. He'll get community service and he'll have a record but I doubt it'll be much else."

"Well I think that sucks," Olivia scowled, receiving a pat on her leg from Zoey, who was closest.

"I think it sucks too," Emily's voice suddenly cut in, causing all the girls to turn towards the doorway where the older brunette was standing, a small smile on her face. "I'm glad to see you're okay Spencer," she said, walking into the room and placing a kiss on her daughter's girlfriend's head. "I hope you girls know that we're going to do everything we can to make sure that Zach isn't able to bother any of you ever again. We've already been in touch with the school. We're meeting tomorrow."

"Us too?" Alex asked, gesturing to herself and Spencer.

"Yes we thought that would be best," Emily nodded. "That is what you want isn't it?"

"Yes," Alex was quick to answer, a very 'Emily' look on her face. "Yes. That's good."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Please try to remember to stay calm Em," JJ had to remind Emily Monday morning as the brunette paced the master bedroom, preparing herself for their meeting at Alex's school. "You need to keep your blood pressure down Honey. I know you're upset. I'm upset too but please, please try to stay calm," she said, reaching out from where she sat on the end of the bed to grab her wife's hand in an attempt to stop the pacing. "All this stress isn't good for the babies Em. _Please._ "

Sighing, Emily turned towards JJ, wishing there was a way to calm the anger that had bubbled up inside her since she had gotten out of bed that morning. "I'm trying Jen. Really I am. I just…it's…."

"I know," JJ nodded, truly understanding the brunette's feelings. "Trust me I get it, I'm just worried about you and the babies," she said, giving Emily's hand a firm squeeze. "Why don't you go hop in the shower? Maybe the hot water will calm to down a bit. I'll go check on the kids," she said, standing up and giving her wife a quick kiss, not leaving any room for argument.

Leaving Emily, JJ first poked her head into Henry's room, finding the little blonde still fast asleep, the way he was sprawled out putting a smile on his Mother's face. Leaving the toddler be, JJ quietly closed the bedroom door before making her way towards Alex's bedroom, knowing the teen would be up and getting ready for school.

"Lex?" JJ knocked before opening up her daughter's bedroom door. "Is it okay if I come in?"

"Sure. I'm just getting ready," Alex replied from where she sat in front of her mirror, fixing her hair, still wearing her pajamas. "What's up?"

"Just checking in," JJ shook her head, moving to sit on the teen's bed, not quite sure how to phrase what she really wanted to ask. "How are you…are you doing okay?"

"I'm okay," Alex replied, looking at JJ through her mirror. "I guess I'm a little anxious to get this all over with," she admitted with a sigh. "Part of me just really doesn't even want to see this guy again and then part of me wants to…well part of me wants to destroy him."

"Yes well I think that part is the Emily Prentiss in you," JJ couldn't help but chuckle. "Come over here a sec," she then said, patting the bed beside her, waiting for the teen to oblige. "I know this whole thing has been crazy and a bit of a mess, but you don't need to worry," she put her arm around the teen. "Your Mother and I and the Hastings; we aren't going to let this kid anywhere near you and Spencer ever again," she kissed the young brunette's temple.

"I know," Alex nodded, resting her head on JJ's shoulder. "Is Mom okay?"

"She's…well she's a little stressed," JJ couldn't lie to the teen, rubbing a hand up and down her back. "She'll be okay once this is all over. She just…she needs to deal with this. She's been so worried about you and she just loves Spencer so much too. She'll be better when this is all over."

"And what about you?" Alex asked, looking up at the blonde.

"I…" JJ paused, giving the teen a small, sad smile. "I'm just really glad that you and Spencer are okay."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

Though they had once been pretty divided in their opinions, the Hastings and the Prentiss/Jareau families entered the school as a united front; Alex and Spencer holding hands as they followed their parents towards the main office where their meeting would take place with the Dean.

"Dean Hackett is waiting for you," the secretary, Mrs. Mackenzie greeted them. "You can go on in, the Gilbert's are already here."

Feeling slightly nervous, Alex squeezed Spencer's hand, grateful when her Mother placed a hand on her shoulder as they entered the office.

"Ah Mr. and Mrs. Hasting, Agent Prentiss, Agent Jareau, thank you for coming in," Dean Hackett greeted them, standing to shake all their hands. "Alex, Spencer I'm glad you both joined us as well. I know you all have a lot of concerns and I would like to make sure they are all discussed today. Please sit down."

"Thank you for agreeing to see us," Emily said as she sat down between Alex and JJ. "We appreciate you meeting us so soon."

"Yes, well as I've told you before, my students' safety is of utmost importance to me," Dean Hackett told them. "I don't think all of you have officially met. These are the Gilberts, Michael, Christine and their sons Lucas and Zach," she pointed to the other family in the room. "These are Veronica, Peter and Spencer Hastings and Emily, Jennifer and Alexandra Prentiss-Jareau," she finished the introductions. "As we all know, we're here today to talk about Zach's behaviour through the last few weeks as well as the incident this past weekend, which the Hastings have filled me in on."

"My wife and I would just like to say we're deeply ashamed of our son's behaviour," Mr. Gilbert spoke. "We don't blame you for wanting to press charges and we understand that this will be going on our son's permanent record."

"Well we're glad you understand because we are standing firm on that decision," Peter replied. "Your son put our daughter through something extremely traumatic and God only knows what he would have done if Alexandra hadn't been there. We don't want him anywhere near our daughter or Alexandra ever again and I'm sure Emily and Jennifer would agree with us."

"We feel exactly the same way," Emily nodded; a firm look on her face. "We're extremely upset about what happened this weekend, but he has also been harassing Alex for weeks. Did he tell you he has been texting our daughter anonymous messages?"

"Alex has been through a lot in the last few years and these messages really scared her," JJ looked to the teen, who was staring at her lap. "They scared all of us to be honest."

"Zach did tell us," Mrs. Gilbert was the one to reply. "We cannot apologize enough for the fear that our son has put your families through and we are deeply ashamed of his actions," she continued. "Michael and I have discussed it and there is an academy for troubled boys in New York that Zachery will be enrolling in immediately."

"Like military school?" Spencer had to ask, speaking for the first time.

"They specialize in rehabilitation," Mr. Gilbert answered. "They can help Zach deal with his feelings about his brother and make better choices. Lucas will also be changing schools, though he will remain here in the city."

"What? Why?" Alex's head shot up, a surprised look on her face. "Lucas didn't do anything wrong. Why does he have to leave?" She asked, turning to Lucas who was looking rather somber.

"We thought it would be for the best," Lucas spoke now. "My brother did this because of me…We didn't think you would want to be reminded of it every day seeing me in the halls."

"Your brother didn't do this because of you," Alex shook her head, looking very much like Emily, who placed a hand on he back of her daughter's head. "He did it because he's a jerk," she said, looking at Zach for the first time, glad to see that the boy at least had the decency to look ashamed. "He's a jerk and he was jealous and he clearly doesn't understand you. You shouldn't have to move schools again because of that. I think you should stay Lucas."

"I agree," Spencer nodded, squeezing Alex's hand. "Lucas should stay if he wants to stay. He didn't do anything to us. It's just Zach we don't want to see again."

"Okay girls," Dean Hackett took over again. "We'll allow the Gilberts to discuss that one," she said. "I would like you all to know that we're going to hold an assembly within the next week to discuss cyber bullying as well as the importance of respecting each other and accepting our differences. I want to make sure that everyone at this school feels safe and welcome at all times. Zach," she then turned towards the teen who had yet to speak. "Is there anything you would like to say?"

"No," Alex jumped to her feet just as Zach went to open his mouth.

"Alex," Emily was slightly confused, reaching out for her daughter. "Sweetheart."

"No," Alex shook her head looking angry now. "I don't want to hear it," she looked to her mothers, willing them to understand. "I know he's going to apologize and I know that he should but I don't want to hear it because I won't forgive him," she turned to Zach now. "I won't forgive you for what you did to us and I won't forgive you for what you were going to do to Spencer. You can keep your apology because I don't need it. You have to live with what you did but I don't have to forgive you for it and neither does Spencer. We aren't ashamed of who we are," she looked back to her girlfriend, who immediately stood up next to her, taking her hand proudly. "So keep your apology. We're done here."


	13. Chapter 13

**So as I was writing this chapter I realized that this might actually be a good place to finish up this particular story. Worry not though I will definitely be continuing, as we need to meet those babies! So let's find out the genders shall we? Enojy! -J**

 **Chapter 13**

"What do you mean I don't get to come?" Alex looked at her Mothers with an incredulous look on her face. "But you're gonna find out and I…but…and I…But I always come."

"I know honey," Emily couldn't help but laugh, leaning forward and reaching out for her daughter's hand. "And we love having you with us but Mum and I talked and we would really like to surprise you."

Emily's next ultrasound was scheduled for the next day and since she was far enough along, she and JJ hoped to be able to find out the sex of the twins; a reveal, which Alex had wanted to be there for. While Emily enjoyed having her daughter at her appointments with her and JJ, her and her wife had spoken about the appointment and discussed how fun it would be to have Alex be surprised when they revealed the genders to the rest of their family after the appointment; an idea that Alex wasn't too fond of.

"But I will be surprised when we find out at your appointment," Alex pouted, her shoulders slumping. "And I won't tell anyone before you do the reveal thing."

"We know you won't Sweetheart," JJ put her arm around the teen. "We just thought that it would be exciting for you to find out with everyone else," she explained. "It isn't that we don't want you to be there, we just thought it would be fun this way. We promise we're going to tell everyone tomorrow night. The team is already coming over and the girls will be here with you."

"But what if you get a case?" Alex looked genuinely worried. "Will I have to wait to find out?"

"No!" JJ was quick to answer. "If we get a case we promise we will tell you. You will find out tomorrow."

"Okay," Alex nodded, though she still looked a little disappointed, a fact, which Emily didn't miss.

"You know there's a possibility we won't even be able to find out the genders tomorrow," Emily told the teen. "It can be harder with twins so we may go get our hopes up about finding out tomorrow and we may not even know," she continued. "But I promise you're going to love finding out with everyone else. You'll go to school and come home and we'll have a big party and it's going to be a blast," she poked the teen's side, making her smile. "Okay?"

"Okay," Alex laughed, shaking her head, giving her Mother a hug. "I'm really excited."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

For Emily and JJ, who were both anxious and excited for their Friday morning appointment; Thursday evening had gone by slowly and the night was spent with both women tossing and turning as they struggled to sleep. Their appointment was early, meaning they were both up and out of bed before the sun was even up, each taking their time to shower and get ready before heading downstairs.

"You're already dressed?" Emily was surprised to find Alex sitting at the dining room table, a bowl of cereal in front of her; something that hardly ever happened since the teen tended to sleep later than she should and take her time getting ready. "You're dressed and eating and like ready to go?" She looked at the clock thinking it must be later than she thought. "Are you sick?"

"Very funny," Alex rolled her eyes. "You're so dramatic. I couldn't really sleep so I decided to just get ready."

"Don't let her tease you Sweetie," JJ placed a kiss on Alex's head before heading to the kitchen to grab herself something quick to eat while Emily drank the water she was required to drink before her ultrasound.

"Too excited to sleep?" Emily guessed as she sat down next to the teen.

"I could not stop thinking about the babies," Alex sighed. "I kept imagining what it would be like if you have two more boys or if you have two girls or one of each," she explained. "Then that got me thinking about baby names and I was tossing ideas around with those for a while. Then I started thinking about what the babies would look like; how one would look like Mum and Henry and one would probably look more like us and it was like a never ending cycle of thoughts Mom!" She exclaimed rather dramatically, making the older brunette laugh. "I cannot wait to find out the genders but I'm beginning to worry I may never sleep again."

"I'm sure you'll be fine," Emily laughed, running her hand over her daughter's dark hair. "You may need to tone it down a bit though, we do have some time before the babies are here after all."

"Trust me I know," Alex replied, dropping her spoon and placing her head on Emily's shoulder. "Are you nervous?"

"A little bit," Emily admitted quietly as Alex remained completely still, the pair taking comfort from each other. "These appointments always make me feel a little nervous because you never really know if everything is okay," she explained. "But I'm also very excited to see the babies."

"They're going to be amazing," Alex smiled, moving her head to place a kiss on Emily's cheek. "No matter who they turn out to be they'll be amazing," she smiled. "Will you at least text me to let me know everything's okay?"

"Of course," Emily nodded, wrapping her arm around the teen. "As soon as we get out. I love you Sweetheart."

"I love you too Mom."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Emily you are destroying your nails," JJ reached out and grabbed her wife's hands and pulled them apart. "You need to calm down Babe," she kissed the brunette's temple. "There's nothing to be so anxious about. Dr. Alexander will be in here soon and we are going to see those beautiful babies of ours."

"I know," Emily sighed. "I think I'm just struggling with my patience today," she explained. "Tell me something to make me feel better. Tell me something to make me smile."

"Okay," JJ grinned, kissing the top of Emily's head as she stood beside the exam table, their hands still linked together. "I've been thinking about you having a girl a lot lately," she admitted. "At work I keep catching myself daydreaming about a dark haired little girl that has your beautiful eyes…Alex's eyes. I've been picturing princesses and pink and so many girly things," she laughed. "Have you been thinking about it much?"

"Only every day," Emily laughed, smiling as JJ began playing with her hair. "I keep imagining boys though," she told the blonde. "I don't know why but for some reason I keep imaging two more little boys running around our house. Alex and all her little brothers," she laughed. "I think Alex really wants a sister though."

"Well maybe we'll have one of each," JJ grinned. "A little sister and another little brother. I think Alex would be thrilled."

"I think Alex will be thrilled no matter what," Emily replied. "Henry too even though he doesn't understand yet."

"Our house is going to be so full," JJ couldn't help but laugh, imagining two little babies and young Henry toddling around while Alex hung out around the house. "I mean I know Lex will be off to college soon enough but we all know she'll be home visiting all the time."

"And good thing too because we're going to need all the babysitting we can get," Emily laughed along with her wife. "Jessie is going to need a serious raise when these two come along. We might even need to hire someone else to help her out once I'm back to work too."

"That is something we'll need to talk to Jessie about," JJ nodded just as the door to the room opened. "Oh hi Dr. Alexander," she grinned, excited.

"Hello ladies, it's nice to see you again," Dr. Alexander greeted, still looking over Emily's files, making sure everything was looking normal. "How have you been feeling Emily?"

"I've been doing well," Emily smiled, holding tightly to JJ's hand. "Doing my best to keep my stress levels down and I've cut back on my duties at work to make sure I'm not putting me or the babies at risk in any way," she explained. "The nausea has decreased but the cravings have been out in full force. Things are good though."

"Sounds like it," Dr. Alexander replied, writing a few things down. "It appears you're doing everything right, so how about we take a look at those babies of yours. Are you two hoping to find out the sexes today?"

"We are," Emily and JJ answered at the same time, laughing. "If that's possible of course," Emily added.

"Well there is a chance," Dr. Alexander told them. "Though sometimes it's more difficult with twins so we may not be able to get a clear picture or we may only be able to see with one of the babies, but we'll give it a shot," she said, a smile on her face. "Let's get started."

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

"Okay so Liv is coming home with us on the bus today, but Zoey needs to go home to help her Mom for a bit before she comes over but she said she'll be over in time for the party," Spencer and Alex walked down the school hallways that morning, the pair holding hands. "Liv kind of hinted at wanting to avoid her house this weekend so she'll probably ask one of us if she can stay with us but I…Lex are you even listening to me?" She turned to her girlfriend who seemed to be staring off ahead of them, allowing Spencer to lead her along. "Alex?" Spencer stopped their walking.

"Huh?" Alex finally faced the other brunette looking confused. "What'd you say?"

"Alex," Spencer laughed, pulling her girlfriend to the side so they were out of the way of the other students. "I've been talking to you for like five minutes. Where is your mind?"

"I'm sorry," Alex blushed. "I'm still thinking about my Moms and the babies," she admitted, having spoken to Spencer about the topic quite a bit on their way into school. "I don't know how I'm supposed to focus all day with this on my mind. I just want to know," she pouted, letting Spencer pull her in for a hug so she could rest her head against the taller girl's shoulder. "This is torture."

"I know," Spencer couldn't help but laugh. "You really need to try and think about something else though. You're driving yourself crazy babe," she kissed the top of Alex's head. "You'll know soon enough and if for some reason your Moms don't find out today we both know it really doesn't matter to you if the babies are boys or girls. You're going to love them no matter what."

"Obviously," Alex lifted her head and rolled her eyes. "I do really want a sister though."

"Trust me I know," Spencer grinned, retaking Alex's hand and beginning down the hall again. "Hey look who it is," she nodded ahead of them where Lucas was grabbing some books from his locker.

"Hey Lucas," Alex greeted the boy with a smile. "How's it going?"

"Not bad," Lucas shrugged, grabbing his books and sticking them in his bag. "Are you okay? You looked kind of upset over there," he asked, gesturing to where the girls had been standing.

"Oh I'm okay," Alex replied, looking slightly embarrassed.

"Alex is just having a hard time taking her mind off her future brothers and/or sisters," Spencer revealed, earning a glare from the shorter brunette.

"Ahh," Lucas nodded in understanding. "I noticed your Mom was pregnant. Must be kind of weird; your parents having kids when you're sixteen."

"My Mom had me when she was pretty young, so I guess it doesn't seem so weird," Alex shrugged, not wanting to get too far into her personal life. "I have a little brother named Henry, he's two," she explained. "My Mom is having twins though and I'm supposed to find out if I'm getting more brothers or a sister or two tonight…I'm a bit excited about it."

"That's really cool," Lucas smiled. "Must be pretty awesome getting to watch your siblings grow up like that. Plus your family seems really close," he said. "And your Moms seem cool."

"Yeah they're alright, but don't tell them that," Alex laughed. "My Mom can be a serious dork sometimes and my Mum…well she's actually pretty cool but she embarrasses me any chance she gets."

"Sounds like most parents," Lucas nodded, laughing along with the girls. "I better get to class though. I'll…I'll see you guys later?"

"Find us at lunch," Spencer replied, just as Alex pulled out her phone, gasping at the message on the screen. "What?"

"They found out!" Alex practically squealed, a big grin on her face. "I'm going to know tonight!"

 **CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM-CM**

The Prentiss/Jareau household was buzzing with excitement that evening. Alex was giddy all afternoon and had greeted her Mothers when they returned from work with big hugs and lots of excited laughter.

JJ and Emily were struggling with keeping their news to themselves, but knew seeing everyone's reaction together would make the wait worth it; both remaining tight lipped every time Alex asked them if they would just tell her. The women had planned a big reveal and had got plenty of snacks and treats for their guests, who they knew would be thrilled when they heard the news.

Olivia and Spencer had come home with Alex after school so it was Garcia, Morgan and Reid who were the first to arrive; Garcia looking almost as excited as Alex. Zoey had arrived shortly before Elizabeth Prentiss who came in at the same time as Rossi, followed closely by Hotch, Haley and Jack, who immediately ran off to play with Henry.

"You better get your family set up on video chat Jen," Emily found her wife among their guests. "Between Garcia and Alex I don't think we can make these guys wait much longer. Pen's gonna connect the laptop to the TV so we can see them all."

"My brother's doing the same at my parent's house," JJ nodded. "He text me to let me know that they're all there so I'll go call them."

"I will get the girls to help me get everything else ready," Emily then said, deciding to recruit Spencer and Olivia with helping her grab what they needed from the garage for their big reveal.

"Oh my goodness what is all this?" Alex asked as the girls returned to the house carrying large boxes, Emily close behind them. "What exactly do you two have planned here?"

"You'll see," Emily grinned just as JJ's family appeared on the television screen. "Hey there they are! Hi guys!"

"Hi Aunt Emily! Hi Aunt JJ! Hi Alex and Henry and everybody else!" Lily was close to the screen, obviously excited to see everyone.

"Hi Lily! Hi guys," JJ joined Emily and took her hand as she greeted her family. "I miss you guys. I wish you all were here."

"We miss you all too, but we'll come down to visit soon enough," Sandy replied.

"And we're excited to hear about those babies of yours," Mark added.

"So let's cut the chit chat, we can catch up later," Adam said, grabbing Lily and pulling her onto his lap. "Are they boys? Girls? Both? We wanna know!"

"Okay, okay," JJ laughed, turning towards their guests. "We know you all came here for our little gender reveal so we'll get straight to it so we can all eat and celebrate," she told everyone. "So we're going to need Alex and Henry to come help us," she waved her kids over to where they stood with the mysterious boxes Spencer and Olivia had carried into the house.

"Come here Henry, come see Mommy," Emily grabbed the little blonde and brought him over to one of the boxes while JJ put an arm around Alex and brought her to the other box.

"Now we didn't exactly have a whole lot of time to plan this so it's not exactly extravagant but these boxes will give you all the answers you're looking for," JJ explained. "Should we open them at the same time Em?"

"I think that would be best," Emily nodded; smiling as she carefully knelt down next to Henry to help him. "Alright Lex, Henry let's open up these boxes."

Looking slightly nervous, but also extremely excited Alex grabbed JJ's hand as they each pulled at one of the flaps on the boxes, opening it up to have a dozen pink balloons fly out. Thrilled, Alex turned towards Henry and Emily, finding another dozen pink balloon floating in front of them.

"Girls! They're girls!" Alex shouted over the cheers coming from their gathered family as well as JJ's family over Skype. "Sisters!" She threw her arms around JJ's neck. "Girls!"

"Two little girls," JJ nodded, hugging the teen tight as she felt a few tears hit her shoulder, the rest of the room celebrating around them. "You're going to have little sisters."

"And they are going to love you so much," Emily and Henry joined them, the little blonde laughing in delight even though he didn't really know what was going on. "Are you happy Baby?"

"Yes!" Alex couldn't stop the tears from falling as she stood between both her Mothers, her little brother with his hand in her hair. "I am so happy!"


End file.
